Chronicals of Warnock part 1: Hogwarts
by leeroyMcTavish
Summary: Natalie Warnock is your average girl. ok no she's not. One night she gets powers and then her world changes drastically. The ministry of magic pull her from Australia and take her to Hogwarts right before the tri wizards and strange things happen.
1. welcome to the wizarding world

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except the main one. and a few minors

It was a cold rainy day on Golden Street in the small Australian farming town of York. All the residents were inside busying them selves to keep their mind off the biting cold that plagued the hill. All was quiet except for the patter of the rain falling down of the roof tops and the occasional bark of a dog wanting to be let in out of the rain. All of a sudden the peaceful morning quiet of Golden Street was shattered by a shout.

"Samuel don't you DARE play silly buggers with my breakfast!"

Those neighbours that weren't deaf with age ignored the exclamation, used to the amount of noise that came out of house number 45. This house belonged to a family of six the Warnock's. The Warnock family had lived in York and the surrounding area almost 17 years and was well loved around the community and was a respected family. But every one you meet in the town would say that there was something peculiar about their second oldest child Natalie, and there was.

A few weeks ago as Natalie was getting ready for bed she saw a flash of light and had been rendered unconscious. She woke up later to find that she had suddenly obtained powers. She didn't know what the full extent were but she knew that she could control; air, earth, fire, water, the weather and atoms. She could also read the emotions of people near her.

This was why the Warnock household was in an uproar. The Australian Ministry of Magic had decided that she needed the best education and were sending her to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry in England. After much discussion and arguments and meetings, it was decided that she would go and study. But before she was to start the school term she was going to be introduced to the wizarding world by staying with a wizarding family.

And it was on this rainy day in the middle of the winter school holidays (England's summer) that a representative from the Ministry of Magic was coming to collect her

"Mum where is my shoe?" Natalie called down the passage way from her bedroom.

"Is it in your room?" her mother Tanya called back

"Umm….no it's not I remember putting it down and then…. Timothy! You little prat give that back I'm leaving in about...Now"

Natalie then proceeded to chase her youngest brother around the house to try and commandeer her shoe back before the representative came.

After wrestling her brother and finally getting all her belonging she would be taking with her to Hogwarts. She sat down and took a breather while watching her two brothers Samuel 12 years old and Timothy 10 years old have a completion calling each other fatties. Her older sister Kitty then came in carrying their Jack Russell Terrier named Cassie and plopped the poor pooch down near her dog bowl, and then marched off to hide in her temporary room. Just as Kitty left Kim, Natalie's farther came in and collected his stuff for work. He stopped and looked her up and down taking in the petite girl.

"Now, be good, study hard and don't forget that our love will be with you always" Kim started to lecture "and if you need anything just write, or call us or how ever it is that you can…..oh dear I'm running late. Goodbye sweetie-pie, look after yourself."

With that Natalie's farther kissed her forehead left for work with tears in his eyes.

Tanya and Natalie's brothers left as well saying a sad but cheerful goodbye ten minutes later. Kitty then came out of her room and gave Natalie a quick reassuring hug bade her farewell and went back into her room to get ready for her uni class.

Natalie looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen it read 8:20 am. Who ever the representative was he was 20 minutes late. Natalie sighed and wondered for the eighteenth time that morning weather she was doing the right thing. It had taken a lot of convincing from other people to get her to go. In her opinion Magic was a bit scary, but now everyone was her to go, telling her that the training will help her with understanding herself more and find out what her destiny was to be.

The doorbell suddenly sounded bringing her from her pondering. She got up from her seat and shushed the barking dog, by booting her into the laundry then opened the door.

There were three people standing out side all looked slightly wet . One was a young female, she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark eyes that seemed to be drinking in everything around her and what shocked Natalie the most was she had bright pink hair that was short and closely cropped. The second person was a black man with no hair at all on his head he also had a single gold earring in one ear. The last person was portly man; he had a smile plastered onto his face and was twirling a lime green bowler hat in his hands, which in Natalie's opinion did not suit him at all.

"Hello" the chubby man said "I am Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic."

Natalie just stared. The girl snickered snapping Natalie back to realty.

"Sorry, I'm Natalie. I thought you were sending a representative." she apologized with gesturing them to come in.

"Well change of plans" said the pink hair lady brightly.

"Erm ok…I'll just get my stuff and then we can be off" Natalie made her way to her room and came back dragging a large trunk that hade been sent over, and had a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. After a nod from Fudge the black man picked up her trunk as if it was nothing.

"Come on we better be going" the minister turned towards the kitchen fireplace and threw some powder on the flames. The flames turned green and then with a quick flick of his wrist the minister caused the fire place to grow. "We have a lot of things to discuss at the ministry before you go to your wizarding family"

"Bye Kitty" Natalie hollered causing the two males to wince and the female to grin.

"See ya" was the reply.

The minister then motioned her towards the fire place and threw a hand full of power at the fire "ministry of magic England" he intoned and then pushed Natalie into the flames. Then the party of three quickly followed.

After a long while of spinning around and feeling quite sick, Natalie emerged from a large and stylish fireplace in a massive atrium. She was greeted by a smiling witch who pulled her from the fireplace just before the flames flared up and the three people that had collected her came through in a quick succession.

"Kingsley, could you place take Miss Warnock's things to the Weasley's." the minister addressed the large brown man. Who turned and left still carrying Natalie's trunk. "Miss Tonks, thank you for your assistance, you may leave now. Come Natalie lets go to my office to do business"

When they were seated in Fudge's office with a cup of tea each, they started to discuss how much per annium the ministry would pay Natalie if she kept studying at Hogwarts, to cover educational costs, where she could stay during holidays, any functions that she would attend as a guest of the ministry and other such details. It was long after lunch was served when a man cam to escort Natalie to meet her host family.

It was bright, sunny and hot in Diagon Alley, Completely opposite weather to Australia. Arthur, Fred and George Weasley strode along the cobbled walkway that wormed its way along between the shops skilfully avoiding other shoppers.

"What are we doing..?" asked Fred

"And where are we going?" finished his twin brother George.

"We are going to Gringotts to collect the Australian girl Natalie that we agreed to look after for the rest of the summer holidays." answered Mr. Weasley panting slightly.

"Oh so that's who's luggage we saw come in this morning." muttered Fred to his twin.

"Yes, and NO pranking her she's new to the wizarding world, and she's from Australia." Said Mr. Weasley sternly, eyeing his sons.

"Yes dad." they chorused identical grins of mischief pasted on their faces.

"Ah that must be her." Arthur pointed to a girl that was leaning against the side wall of one of the shops closest to Gringotts.

She was fairly short in height and filled out her clothes nicely. She was wearing a black singlet top underneath a pink ballet wraparound top and army green shorts that came halfway down her thigh. Her hair was long and slightly wavy reaching down to her waist, it was brown with some pink highlights She had brown eyes that were alert and drawing in everything around her. She stood with a straight back and shoulders had an air about her that demanded respect which was a contrast to her tan skin and the carefree smile that was on her face. She also had a messenger bag slung across her shoulders.

"Natalie Warnock?" Mr. Weasley inquired as he approached her nodding to the man that stood near her that he recognised from the ministry.

"That's me." Came the reply accompanied by a grin "you must be Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Arthur. Oh and these are Two of my sons Fred..."

"Hello"

"And George"

"Hi"

"Now have you gotten any money from Gringotts yet? No ok we will go there first" Mr. Weasley then instructed them forward towards the huge bank after seeing her negative response.

She followed them quietly taking in there appearances and checking there emotions, they seem nice people to her, but then again she had learned before that appearances can be deceiving. Mr Weasley check out ok feeling only a little curious mixed with content; the twins on the other hand reeked of mischief, curiosity, anticipation and amusement. They walked up the steps of the bank and a Natalie almost had a heart attack. There was a small creature slightly ugly in appearance standing there guarding the door. Noticing her shock and confused look George decided to fill her in.

"That's a Snoodle Imp; they are dangerous creatures and can read your mind at will."

"George!" Mr. Weasley interrupted sharply "that's enough. Its ok Natalie there not that bad and there called goblins. They control the bank. Ah ok Miss Warnock would like to get some money out of the bank"

They had arrived at a desk that seated a particularly nasty looking goblin. He asked for the key which Natalie promptly handed over, having to stand on her toes to reach up. As he looked her over she wondered if they really could read minds.

"Very well" the goblin croaked handing the key back "Follow Pernickle there and he will take you to your vault." The exited the main room and walked through a wide corridor that ended at a set of tracks leading away in to darkness. A cart rolled up to them and they all got in.

After a very wild cart ride there of which Natalie commented to the Weasley's that it was much like a roller coaster ride and her being questioned by Arthur about them they arrived at vault number 42.

"How is that you have an old family vault and wizarding money if you only just found out about us?" inquired Fred over the clunking the door made as it was being unlocked.

"Well it was part of the bargain to come here the Ministry are giving me a lump sum and then some more each year for expenses plus as I said some family of mine used to have this volt 1000 years ago and there was still some money left in it" she explained. "Other wise I couldn't come my family don't have that much money"

"We know the feeling" said George gloomily.

As they stepped in they gasped the entire vault was over flowing with bronze, silver and gold coins, as well as large tables protruding out of the sea of coins with a large assortment of books, trophies, weapons and other old things.

"How much was the lump sum?" gasped Fred.

"Umm I think it was around ….let me think, oh yer it was fifty eight thousand and six hundred galleons. Though I have no idea which ones those are."

The Weasley's stood there in shock.

"Why so much if you don't mind me asking" asked Mr. Weasley recovering from his shock.

"Apparently my family back in 1006 or so helped some wizard thing or such, over in Scotland. And a lot of the money in here is from that time. Apparently I'm, and I quote minister Fudge 'one of the richest people in wizarding England' second to only some family beginning with M, Mayfly or something" She explained

"There is way more than that here though"

"Really?" Natalie turned Pernickle the goblin look piercingly at the girl.

"We have a statement prepared for you to look over" he offered the girl a piece of parchment. Natalie took it and read

_**Vault 42 Warnock Family Vault**_

_Current Heir/ Principal Withdrawer__: Natalie Anne Warnock_

_Location__: Gringotts Bank Diagon Alley _

_Sublevel: 4 Ancient Families_

_Section: Small Vaults_

_Current Balance__855,771,729,987 Galleons and 70 Sickles and 10 Knuts_

_Current interest__: 1.75 per annum compound_

_Last transactions_

_Balance- 855,771,729,987 Galleons and 70 Sickles and 10 Knuts_

_Deposit – 58,600__ Galleons- Ministry of Magic England- 18/8/ 1994 _

_Balance- __855,771,671,378 Galleons and 70 Sickles and 10 Knuts _

_Deposit - 1000 years interest at 1.75 per annum compounded – Gringotts Bank _

_13/12/994-13/12/1993_

_Balance- 25000 Galleons_

_Withdrawal – 562 Galleons and 5 Knuts – Warnock Heir- 12/5/994_

_Heir Security Level__: Trust - not allowed to let balance fall below 80,000 Galleons_

_Heirlooms must stay in vault, minus any on table 2._

"Well that explains it" Natalie stated after the shock wore off

"What explains what?" asked Fred

"Well the last amount that was in here was only 25,000 Galleons but I have an interest of 1.75 per annum compounded so after 1000 years of no vault activity I have got a lot of money."

"Oh"

Natalie turned and had a quick whispered discussion with Pernickle about transferring a large sum to the Weasleys vault to cover the costs for taking her in for the rest of the summer holidays and making sure that it was non returnable. After that mission was accomplished she turned to the Weasleys.

"Now what's what?"

After having the currency explained Natalie brought out two tissues from her messenger bag and laid them on the ground. She stood back and closed her eyes then when she opened them again the tissues had turned into soft leather pouches.

"What the... you can't do that. That's underage magic." Spluttered Fred flabbergasted

"He's right you know" a grim faced Mr. Weasley stated.

"Oh what that" laughed Natalie "that's not magic as such I just rearranged the atoms by using my powers."

She then busied her self counting out coins. In one bag she counted 40 Knuts, 34 Sickles and 50 Galleons. Then remembering that the ministry was paying her 200 Galleons every year she counted a large sum of galleons into the second bag and then placed both bags in her messenger bag. They then went to leave the vault when George spotted a table with particular items on it and a large 2 hanging above it.

"What's that?" he asked pointing it out to Natalie.

Natalie walked over to it and picked something up from it. After a while looking things over she told them;

"It's my family crest and stuff. Look here's a banner, some embroidered crests, a shield, some jewellery and documents. Hmmm I think at the end of the year I'll come back and get these. Except"

Natalie picked up the crests and banner as well as a box and placed them in her bag as well. She then hefted the shield and shrunk it to fit into her pocket

"Ok let's go" she said "we have shopping to do"

They spent the rest of the afternoon collecting Natalie's school supplies; she fell in love with the book shop she found tucked away in a quiet corner of the alley and purchased several books on wizarding history and legends. She amused her self buying different types of inks and bought a lot of ink that came out multicoloured.

Finally they were on their way to Ollivanders' wand shop. Natalie stepped into the darkened shop by herself the Weasley's had offered to stay out side. She looked around the shop. To her it looked like time had ceased to exist for the small place, and she could smell the rich fragrance of wood mix with the musty smell of dust and age. She immediately took a small liking to the place.

"Good afternoon" said an old voice close to her. She jumped startled as she had not heard the speaker approach.

"Hello sir" she replied. Covering her rapid breathing "My name is Natalie"

"Ah, a nice name that is, come, come let's begin. Hold out your wand arm" the old man instructed.

"Umm sir I don't quite know how to say this, but the kind of 'magic' as you call it, that I do does not require a wand" she waited for a response.

"Ahhh, wand less magic a rare gift prey tell what is it that you can do" he had a look on his faced that indicated he knew already.

"I can control the elements, the weather and atoms." She stated

"I see, well let us try anyways you never know" she gave him a small smile as she detected his emotions of weariness and amusement when he said it

"Yes life is full of surprises." She responded.

Fifteen minutes and many wands later they decided that she really wouldn't be able to use a wand as not even a spark nor puff came form the wands. As she turned to leave he called out to her from the back of the shop to come and see something.

He was standing by a glass case that contained what looked like a ladies suit of armour only it was made of soft leather suede that was a light tan colour. It was made up of a torso covering, gloves that came to the elbow, boots, a cape and leggings, and to Natalie's complete shock it had the Warnock crest on engraved in it.

"That….that" she gaped "that's my families crest"

"Then it would seem you're not the only one of your family to have been involved in our world. This must have belonged to your ancestors that helped us along time ago." Murmured the old man. "I think this will take place of your wand."

When Natalie stepped out of the shop it was very late in the after noon. She apologized to the Weasley's and they would have nothing of it. They then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, and Natalie was flooed to the Weasley's house.

As she stumbled out of the fire place she heard a person talking then another one exclaiming

"Who the bloody hell are you?"


	2. Summer fun

Natalie's P.O.V

"ROANALD WEASLY I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TREAT GUESTS IN MY HOUSE LIKE THAT" screamed a female voice I assumed it was his mother or sister, but judging by the fact that she said _my,_ I would say it was his mum. I picked myself up off the floor as the fireplace flared again and the twins I had met earlier arrived, catching the last part of the bellowed monologue.

"Yeh, ickle ronikins, that's no way to treat the princess of England" voiced one of the twins giving me a sweeping bow; I don't know which one though.

"England doesn't have a princess" the boy called Ronald stated glaring at the identical duo. Then looking at me with a sniff. I decided to join in on the twin's fun.

"That's because my parents didn't want the world to know about their strange, abnormal child. Especially because I have powers" I said in what I hoped was a regal voice, looking down my nose at him. He, like his dad and brothers had red hair and lots of freckles. He was also very tall and lanky, I immediately narrowed my eyes, I don't like being so short around tall people.

"You're…..you're not serious, are you?" he spluttered after staring at me for a while, taking in my smudged face and soot streaked clothes.

"Of course we're not you dolt" the other twin told him …or was it the same one that had spoken before…I was getting confused.

Seeing the confused look on my face the twin that had just spoken decided to take some action.

"Natalie this is our family, this is mum, dad, Ginny, ronikins over there, and Bill and Charlie. Percy is up in his room with his big head in goodness knows what for work. And this is Hermione one of Ron's friends and you know dad, George and I" he said pointing to the person in question. Ahhh so it was Fred. Ok must remember that Fred was the one that had lighter eyes and a line of freckles on his neck.

"Thanks Fred, hi all" I was returned will a round of greetings, and a mumble from Ron.

"Now Natalie dear you must be very hungry her sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Fussed their mum I sat down as directed at a very large table in the room, which everyone took as their cue to go about her business. The twins disappeared, as well as a grumbling Ron. The two older brothers Bill and Charlie took seats across from me and Mr. Weasley took the two girls outside.

As it was quiet and my attention was no longer required I let my eyes wander around the room I was in. By the looks of the furniture I was in the kitchen, the kitchen went directly in to what I thought was the lounge room just past where the fire place was. The place had a very homey kind of feel to it; I liked it as it reminded me of our house. I closed my eyes and I could hear that, like our house it was not quite at all. I could hear bumps, talking, creaks, groans and even the occasional muffled boom. I was starting to think that was back home in Australia so I opened my eyes and looked around again, immediately they were drawn to a large clock on the mantle, but instead of having numbers and hands like the clocks I am used to, it had words on it's face such as work, home, travel, and to my surprise it also had mortal peril. What shocked me even more was the hands had pictures of the different family members on them and at the current time they were all pointing to home.

"So Natalie" a deep full voice startled me out of my staring. I looked up and the Weasley that had long hair and an earring was talking to me. I think it was Bill. "First thing don't mind Ron he was just shocked to see you he didn't find out that you were coming till 5 minutes ago." He made a face and then continued "Anyways I understand that you only recently got you powers. How come you look at least 16?"

I smiled I was glad somebody asked, not that I was boastful but I just wanted to see the reaction that I would get from people before I went to school.

"Well really I'm 14 turning 15 in December and well my powers aren't what yours are, mine are different and well to be truthful I don't completely understand them myself, I only got them a month ago" I was met with a funny look but I continued "I know it really weird, but I can control wind, water, fire, earth, the weather and I can rearrange atoms." I gave a grin. "Pretty cool in my opinion. So I told my parents and they were sceptical at first, but who wouldn't be. After a demonstration they were excited they even called my god parents over in the middle of the night. Then the next thing you know we get this letter from the Australian Ministry of Magic and well that caused a huge uproar. And its kind of scary because I've always seen witches and wizards portrayed as evil." I heard a sudden cough in the back ground but ignored it. I wasn't my fault, stupid TV. "In the end all my family decided that it was ok because they think that these powers were given to me for a reason. So hear I am" I looked up. Bill had a mixture of surprise, mirth and what I think was admiration radiating from him and his face betrayed interest. Charlie on the other hand just laughed.

"You muggle's and your beliefs. Yes some magic folk are evil, I'll say that but not all of us. It's just a misconception and the way that your people deal with what they don't understand. One thing you might want to remember is that this world you are now in has no beliefs, other than the belief of good and evil."

I was shocked. No beliefs, at all, ever. Whoa that was completely different to the muggle world. At that moment Mrs. Weasley came in with a plate of what looked and smelt like macaroni cheese. My mouth started to water I loved Italian food and pasta and well yum.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." I said and grabbed a fork full.

"Just call me Molly, dear" she smiled at me and placed a cup of some weird looking orange juice in front of me.

"Hey any chance there's any for us?" Bill asked cheekily. Molly just pinched his cheek and walked away.

"Not now you two. Natalie has had a long journey and probably hasn't eaten all day." She gave Charlie a stern look as he moved to pinch some of mine off my plate. I poked my tongue out at him when Molly's was back in a different room. He just grinned and stole some while I was busy looking at him. I swatted at him over the table but missed poorly because I was so short. I was starting to like this family it was like my own and it was helping to fight to home sickness I was already feeling. I took a gulp of the orange juice and almost spat it back out. I don't know what it was but it certainly wasn't orange juice.

"Whoa, what is this stuff" I rasped out.

"Pumpkin juice" stated Charlie

"Pumpkin juice" I asked disbelievingly. I took another sip, savouring the taste, I guess it tasted ok.

"Natalie I don't suppose anyone's told you that we will be going to the Quidditch world cup?" asked Bill looking at me innocently. I was starting to think that all the Weasley's were tricky. I felt his emotions and found that he was highly amused by something.

"What's Quidditch?" I asked I assumed it was some kind of sport but well everything was so new to me. I heard a chocking noise coming from Charlie as he was struggling to get down his latest stolen macaroni. I felt Bill's emotions again and found satisfaction.

"How about I get Harry Potter to explain to you tomorrow when he gets here" Bill offered once again I smelt humour.

"Great" I replied "one thing…who's Harry Potter?"

End Natalie's POV

Natalie opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with small face sprouting bright red hair and a devious grin.

"Ginny leaver her alone she will wake up when she's ready" called an intelligent sounding voice somewhere to her left.

"She's awake now" said Ginny moving back from the bed and towards the door "breakfast is ready and mum says to come down when ever your ready" with that she left leaving Natalie mumbling incoherently into the pillow.

"I would hurry if I was you, or the boys will eat everything Merlin knows they are like vacuum cleaners" the voice Natalie heard earlier spoke again. She sat up and looked to where it came from, it was Hermione. Natalie nodded in reply and flopped back down on her pillows after Hermione left and huffed out a deep breath. Last night she had learnt about the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. She found it interesting that someone as young as a baby could defeat a powerful dark wizard, not that she knew how powerful a wizard could get.

After a few more minuets of contemplating she got up and rummaged in her trunk for something to wear. She decided on a summer dress that was yellow with tiny pink and green stripes on it. She then brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail and slipped on her black ballet flats, she loved to dress cute but always wore a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap top underneath as living with brothers causes some very unexpected occurrences. Making her way down stairs she could smell the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Her stomach gave a leap of joy and she then realized how hungry she was. When she arrived everyone else was already at the table eating, so amongst all the greetings she slid into the last empty chair in between the twins.

"How did you sleep last night dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley while piling Natalie's plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and toast.

"Wonderful thank you Mrs. Weasley" replied Natalie tucking in to her breakfast. She stayed quite for a few minutes while she ate her food listening to the chatter and banter that was occurring around the table. It reminded her of breakfasts at home only louder and on different subjects she emitted a small sigh; it was so much like her home back in Australia. She smiled to her self knowing she would fit right in at this house.

"So Natalie what do want to do today?" asked Ginny. In between mouthfuls of egg.

"Umm well I would like to put all my stuff in my trunk properly, if that's ok" she answered. Buttering another piece of toast and stirring some sugar into her tea

"Sure that's fine. And when you're finished you can help me and Hermione make up all the beds, Harry is arriving today. So we have to re arrange everything. "

"Coolies" replied the girl and gulped down the rest of her tea, with that Natalie left the table after saying thanks to Mrs. Weasley and climbed up the stairs to the room she was staying in.

The trunk had only arrived the day before she was supposed to leave and hadn't had the time to pack her things properly. First she got everything out of the main compartment and put in on her bed, next she got the piece of parchment that listed what compartments there was it looked like this:

_Main compartment__- automatically appears when opened_

_Hanging compartment__- keeps things hung up no matter which way up the trunk is. To open press the 2 on the inside of the lid and stand upright._

_Book compartment__- keeps your books safe. To open press 3_

_Temperature compartment__- keeps things at any temperature according to individual item. To open press 4_

_Miscellaneous compartments__- these will change in to compartments for what ever you wish just press the number and say what you want(will only work once) to open press 5 or 6._

_Please note that this trunk has a feather weight charm on it so it only weighs the amount in the main compartment._

_Also a notice me not charm can be activated by pressing buttons 1 &6 simultaneously. _

Humming flight of the valcories quietly to her self Natalie picked up the now empty trunk and stood it up right and opened the second compartment. She then sorted through her pile of stuff and extracted all her dresses, skirts and other items that needed to be hung up. She quickly transfigured a hair pin into a coat hanger and then multiplied it.

After hanging up her assortment of clothes she shut the trunk and placed it horizontal again. She then pressed the number three button and opened the book compartment, then set about the task of finding all her books as she had shrunk her ones from home and placed them in a box. After half and hour she had managed to find all her books and sort them into categories of School, fiction, Manuals, Magazines and information. She also had bought herself a set of Wizard encyclopaedias from the little shop she had found.

She then pressed the number five button.

"Art Supplies" she said confidently. And the case opened to reveal a place where she could store all her canvases and paints.

And the last compartment she made into an exercise room making some equipment for it.

She then put the remainder of her things back in the main compartment and shut the lid and went off to find Ginny and Hermione.

The three girls had a lot of fun making up the bed for all the occupants of the house ending up having a full scale pillow war with Natalie wining by using the wind to move several pillows at once. After they had finished their jobs, they moved out to the kitchen to play exploding snap after lunch.

It was evening and Natalie was outside the house in the garden with a book and was reading while sitting on the garden wall. Harry was due to arrive any time now but Natalie did not want to get in the way of anything so had sneaked out side and was reading Hogwarts, A History. It was very interesting and Natalie wished she could meet the founders of the school. Just as she finished the final chapter she heard Mrs. Weasley yelling about something and Fred and George being trouble makers.

Natalie had learnt earlier that day that the twins where practical jokers to the bone and unfortunately been at the receiving end of one which caused her hair to glow bright green. After tell Mrs. Weasley it was ok and laughing a lot she had pondered a way to turn her hair back, she had been broken from her thoughts by several gasps and screams from the younger members of the family and she discovered she had changed her hair pink! Then after Hermione telling her she was probably a metamorph she changed her hair to her original colour that was brown and then added some blond streaks. Natalie had experimented the rest of the day and discovered she could change her entire appearance if she wanted.

All of a sudden it went quite, and Bill and Charlie had come out and were setting up some tables.

Discarding her book by shrinking it into her pocket Natalie stood up and went over.

"Hey can I help you with anything?" she asked flipping her shoes off and shrinking them she attached them to her necklace.

"Nah, we got this" replied Bill fixing the leg of one table.

"Hey Natalie can you grab those two table cloths and bring them here please?"

"Sure Charlie"

Natalie walked over to the doorway as the twins walked out side with angry looks on their faces both nodded a greeting and then walked over to their brothers. Just as Natalie bent down to pick up the cloths a loud crash was sounded and she almost dropped the table cloths in fright. When she turned around she saw that Bill and Charlie had charmed the tables to float and were having a fight with them. She started to walk back to them and herd voices behind her. She turned while walking and saw Ron walking in her direction with another boy that looked to be his age. The boy had messy brown hair and bright green eyes, Natalie thought it was an odd combination but it suited him. The boy she assumed was Harry and she noted that her was a little on the lean side. They stoped just short of where she stopped and gaped at the tables. Silently laughing at the two boy's reaction Natalie started to barrack for Charlie's table as it was on the loosing side.

Dinner was a lively affair with chatter occurring between every one and anyone. Hermione introduced Natalie to Harry and she found that he was a quite spoken boy most of the time. They talked about Quidditch for a while with Harry explaining the sport to her. They all left for bed early as they had to be up very early the next morning. Yawning Natalie made her way up to Ginny's room, with her and Hermione and tumbled into be after getting changed. She was instantly asleep.


	3. quidditch cup

Natalie groaned some one was gently shaking her from her wonderful world of slumber.

"Natalie, wake up we have to leave soon" a voice broke through the darkness. Natalie opened her eyes and groaned.

"But I was having such a wonderful dream I was meeting Tom Felton" she mumbled

"I don't know who you're talking about but get up" Ginny ripped the covers of Natalie's body.

"All right, all right I'm up, I'm up" she sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes. "Ugh what time is it?"

"Four in the morning" came Ginny's reply "dad said we needed to leave at five, breakfast is being served now."

"Ok. Thanks Ginny" Natalie swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled her kneed high fluffy ugg boots on. Grabbing her dressing gown she exited the room and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Morning all" she greeted trying to hold back a yawn. She was met with an assortment of mumbles and groans. She plopped down on a chair near Charlie and grabbed some tea and shoved her face over the fumes drinking in the smell.

Forty five minutes later saw the Weasley's and Guests minus Mrs. Weasley and the three oldest boys trekking along a path through the country side.

Natalie had decided to wear another sun dress, one of her nice ones, it was a very pale pink so that it was almost white and had black roses patterned on to it, there was a black tie up sash at the waist and at the top and the bottom of the dress the top of the dress was as straight neck line and it was held up by a black ribbon that started in the middle and tied up behind her neck. Her hair was in ringlet that had dropped slightly; she was wearing some slip on sneakers and had some metallic pink flats on her shrunken shoes charm bracelet. When Ginny had asked, her why she was dressed up so nicely Natalie told her that the minister had asked her to meet several overseas dignitaries and that she wanted to make a good first impression on the wizarding community.

Being lost in her thoughts of home, and how much she missed it, the walk went much faster to her than she would have deemed possible. She found out they had finished their journey by bumping into a strange boy she had not met before. She looked up at him to find him quiet hansom.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you there," she said blushing from embarrassment

"That's ok ..."

"Natalie"

"I'm Cedric Diggory please to make your acquaintance" the boy replied. Natalie raised her eyebrows as he kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

"I haven't seen you before. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Well I just came from Australia and I'm going to Hogwarts this year, yes" they where interrupted by Mr Weasley telling them to gather around an old boot. Once again, Natalie raised her eyebrows and before she could speak, Harry asked the question she was going to ask.

"What is it?" he asked

"A portkey"

"Quickly you two put you finger on it"

"…3, 2, 1"

Natalie felt a strange tugging sensation at her belly button and closed her eyes, she opened them again after she felt her self falling jarringly to the ground, and she found she was sitting on the grass in a different area to where they had just been.

"What the?" she voiced and looked around. At the sight of Harry and some of the other sprawled on the grass as well, she felt relief. She then looked up after hearing a shout of laughter and caught sight of the elder of the party landing gracefully on the ground. Cedric extended his hand and helped Natalie up off the ground. They then parted ways as Natalie's group went into a different camp area and started to set up.

The rest of the day past in a blur of meeting new people, colour and singing. Natalie was introduced to dignitaries from America, Greece, Italy, Romania, Bulgaria and other countries. Finally, it was time for the match. The excitement was mounting to and exponential level and Natalie had already caught sight of a few scuffles. Natalie made her way to the match with the Weasley's and Hermione. Bill, Charlie and Percy had come just before the match by a method of travel call apparition. They made their way up to the huge stadium and stoped along the stairs to admire the pitch. Natalie was brought out of her gaze by an obnoxious male voice.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Natalie turned around and came face to face with an unknown boy. He was about her age and was a head taller than her; he had platinum blond hair and cold grey eyes. Natalie just raised her eyebrows and turned back to talk to Hermione, only to find that they had all moved ahead with out her.

"That's very rude you know" the boy said causing Natalie to turn around and take a step back from his close proximity.

"Well I think that the way you addressed me in the first place was rude" she shot back.

"Hmmm feisty" he drawled "I like it" Natalie scowled at him.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Draco Malfoy" he replied looking as if he expected her to bow or something. She just gave him a scornful look.

"That's nice" she replied, "Now I will just be on my way if you don't have anything else to bother me about" Draco looked stunned. He had never been spoken to like that by a girl normally they were all over him, because of his looks and his name.

"Wait what's your name?" he asked a little nicer now, she was just to pretty to let go and forget.

"What's it to you?" she snapped fed up with his cocky manner.

"Well I'm trying to be polite" Natalie sighed so he was, she turned back to him

"It's Natalie Warnock"

"That's interesting I've never heard of the Warnock's before" suddenly his tone changed "you must be muggle born."

"I'm from Australia thank you very much" she turned and walked away to the stairs and started to climb them again. She heard him follow her but decided to ignore him. She made it all the way to the top box with out any mishaps. She went in and was greeted with calls of relief from the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. She took a seat in the same row as them and waited for the game to begin.

After trying to follow the very fast and very confusing game of Quidditch for and hour she settled to talking to one of the ministers from a different country she had met earlier.

The Irish team had won the game and their fans were still up, singing, and drinking. Natalie was tired she had been up early to get here and now the overly pompous minister for magic was not letting her get to bed. He kept thrusting her into meeting other people and she was almost at her wits end. If it wasn't her education at stake she would have ran off ages ago. Sighing she turned from checking out a hot guy she spied to be introduced to the ministers' latest companion. He looked like the boy she had met earlier, Draco. He had long platinum blond hair and blue eyes that gave her the shivers.

"Luscious Malfoy how are you?" so he was related to the boy on the platform.

"Minister I am well thank you" Mr Malfoy replied in a well oiled voice that sent shivers down her spine. "And Miss…"

"Warnock" said Natalie as shortly as she could with out appearing rude.

"A pleasure I'm sure" he said bending down to kiss her hand Natalie repressed a shudder.

"Father. Can I have some fi…" Draco appeared and stopped shorted when he spied Natalie.

"Draco, don't be rude. You just interrupted a conversation with the minister, this fine young lady and I" his father reprimanded "apologise" he glared at his son

"Sorry Minister" he gave a short nod "pardon me Miss Warnock"

"You know this delightful lady Draco?" Luscious seemed surprised.

"Yes father I met her on the way up to the box" Draco glanced at Natalie curiously

A loud bang erupted before Lucius could get out a reply causing Natalie to start, but 15 years of siblings put her on the defensive immediately. She glanced around quickly and noticed that both the Minister and Draco had their wands out but Lucius was looking around calmly. Natalie reached out and tested his emotions and found irritation, anxiety and strangely enough pleasure. Natalie shook her head, these people were really strange.

"Don't worry Minister. It's probably someone getting a little too boisterous about the match" he said smoothly, but Natalie didn't trust the look in his eyes "but all the same we will take our leave" he stiffly nodded in their direction and with Draco following giving another curious glance at Natalie.

"Now Draco did you notice something unusual about your little friend back there?" Lucius questioned his son.

"Ummm" Draco paused to think everything about this girl was unusual to him but his father would be asking about something big.

"Think boy, when the bang was emitted what was her reaction!" Draco's eyes widened in realization.

"She went alert and defensive, but didn't get out her wand" he frowned "does that mean she didn't have it or she didn't think to get it out?" he questioned moving out of the way of a small crying child.

"Don't you notice anything? She saw your wands out, so if she had any sense she would have gotten her out too. She does not appear to be unintelligent" luscious cuffed his son on the back of his head.

"But farther that must mean she is wandless. Isn't that a bit stupid to come to the cup with out a wand?"

"Where is your intelligence boy? She's from another country they probably teach differently there." Seeing the blank look on Draco's face "think boy!" realization hit Draco like a ton of bricks.

"She does wandless magic?" he gasped brain whirring at the implications.

"Well done Draco, you took your time" he frowned "do you know where she schools?"

"Yes she is going to Hogwarts this year"

"Well then you're going to have to befriend her then and keep an eye on her"

"Yes farther"

"Now go to the tent"

----------------------------------------------------------

Natalie was tired. In addition, her feet were sore from her boots. She had changed before the match from her sundress into light blue jeans with tan coloured suede boots over the top and a brown singlet top with white lace at the top and bottom of it and had a suede white jacket on top.

She had made her way back to the Weasley's tent after the Malfoy's had left just before the screaming had started. When she had finally arrived she found no one there. She was now running through the fields of tents trying to get to the Forrest before one of the terrifying black cloaked people she had seen spotted her. She finally made it and stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a tree she heard some voices that sounded familiar and she started running in their direction. Suddenly her world lurched as she tripped on a tree root, falling to the ground

"Oh utriusque ut vulnero"** ("Oh bother that hurt")** she cried in Latin, sitting up and touching her ankle. It hurt something terrible. Fighting tears of frustration, she tried to stand up but as soon as she put weight on her ankle, her legs gave way. She was shocked to find that she didn't hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw the moon reflecting of some familiar silver bond hair.

"Curiosus iam , vos don't volo impetro vulnero iterum"** ("Careful now, you don't want to hurt yourself again")** Draco said gently as he lowered her to the ground.

"I'm already hurt you imbecile" she snapped out of tiredness and pain.

"Well if that's how you're going to treat me like that I will leave and you can get to your family by yourself." Draco turned to leave.

"No wait. I'm sorry" Natalie called softly. He turned back and picked her up bridal style. Natalie getting the picture put her arms around his neck. She didn't feel very comfortable but didn't want to be rude again and wanted to get back to the Weasley's.

"See now this isn't too bad" Draco said trying to make conversation after a few moments of silence. When he got no response her looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. Rolling his eyes he muttered "let's get you to the portkeys".

Mr Weasley was frantic. He had asked everyone he saw if they had seen Natalie but no one had. Just as he was about to organise a search party he saw a person stagger out of the forest and make their way towards him. The person, he noted, was carrying someone in their arms.

"Malfoy!" he heard Harry, Ron and Hermione shout. Draco turned and looked at them but continued towards Mr. Weasley. As Draco neared Mr. Weasley saw that the person in his arms was Natalie.

"What happened?" he asked striding towards the blond haired boy.

"Well I was in the forest-

"Cut the chase Malfoy" Harry had come up to them. Draco just glared at the black haired boy.

"-And I heard some one running, and then they cried out. I went to investigate and found that she had tripped; I think her ankle is sprained. Anyways I offered to help and bring her back and she fell asleep." Harry's glare softened a fraction.

"What's going on dad?" Charlie had arrived, taking the sight of them in his stride.

"Thank you mister Malfoy. Charlie can you take Natalie and apperate her home" Draco handed her over gently and the left silently. Arthur stared after him for a moment then turned and went to the portkey he had gotten.

When Charlie brought Natalie back to the Weasley residence, Molly almost had a heart attack thinking that the girl was unconscious instead of merely asleep. The mother of six quickly healed Natalie's ankle and sent the girl of to bed to rest it. Charlie came in a few minuted later with some breakfast, he sat on the bed next to Natalie's.

"so what really happened?" he asked shifting around to make himself more comfortable.

"what do you mean?"

"well when that guy showed up with you, Harry and Ron almost exploded" he stopped moving "he told us what happened but I don't think anyone believed him." Natalie put down her toast and sighed.

" I was with the minister, Mr. Malfoy and draco when things started to get bad. I went to the tent but no one was there." she took another mouthful of egg

"I went back to where I was with the minister but on my way there this freaky guy in a mask and black robe was there so I ran towards the forest." She ate some sausage

"I heard some voices I thought were yours so I ran towards them but I tripped and did my ankle. Then Draco found me and picked me up to take me back but I fell asleep." Silence ensued.

"well" said Charlie getting up "that's what he told us" he left the room leaving Natalie to ponder the mistrust that the family held for this boy.

Before she knew it was September the 1st and she was making her way one last time down the stairs of the burrow to leave for the train station. She had decided today something more practical than a sundress, as she had found out that she had to get changed into her school robes on the train. She had opted for a pair of tan coloured shorts, white fishnets, black cons and a black tee shirt that had the Howlin' Novocaine's band logo and name written on it.

They all got into some ministry cars and Natalie avoided the car that Harry was in due to an incident with Hedwig, Harry's owl.

All too soon she was at the station and walking towards the divider between platforms nine and ten. She took a deep breath and did as she had been instructed. Dragging her trunk behind her she walked through the barrier and ended up on a platform with a red steam engine puffing out smoke. Natalie drank in all the sights, sounds and smells. She made her way past the dozens of children saying goodbye to their parents.After a short goodbye to the Weasley's, Natalie left them and made her way on to the train. Walking down the carriages she tried to find an empty apartment, just as she was nearing the end of the train a voice called out to her.

"Hey Natalie wait up"

She turned around and was met with the now familiar sight of Draco Malfoy's blond hair. She didn't scowl at him like he expected but instead greeted him with a smile.

"Oh hello Draco" suppressing a laugh at the surprise etched on his features she continued. "Look I want to say thank you for helping me that night" she said seriously.

"Oh, erm. No problem" he scratched the back of his head "hey, umm do you want to come sit with me?"

"I o—" was all that Natalie could get out.

"Malfoy!" someone behind her spat. She turned and saw Harry with a none too pleased look on his face.

"What do you want potter?" Replied Draco matching his tone.

"Leave her alone" he said pushing past her.

"I was just having a friendly conversation, potter. With a _friend_!"

"She's not your friend Malfoy"

"Hey can I ..." Natalie tried to interrupt but was ignored as they continued there verbal spat. "Fine" she huffed, and then spying Fred and George she moved towards them. "Hey guy's" she said glancing quickly behind her, and then upon seeing the Two boys still arguing she continued "can I sit with you guys?" the twins shared a look. "Please?"

"Of course..."

"You can"

"What ever made you"

"Think you had to beg?" Natalie emitted a sigh of relief and followed the two boys into the compartment.

Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped inside their quiet home after arriving back from the station. About to get ready to go to work Arthur made his way to the stairs when he spied a familiar soft leather pouch on the kitchen table sitting innocently next to a piece of parchment. He walked over and pick up the note, unfold it and read the neat and curvy cursive.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I want to thank you for such a wonderful time at you house. I hope to see you in the future and if there is anything you need just let me know. Enclosed in the bag is 2000 galleons you your family's personal use. Don't think I won't know if you don't use it. It is a thank you gift._

_Sincerely _

_Natalie Warnock._

Mr Weasley smiled and went to tell his wife.

"Hi lee" cried the twins in unison. As Natalie stepped into the compartment she saw a boy around the twin's age.

"Hey Fred, hey George" he replied with a grin "got a new friend I see" Natalie smiled and put her trunk onto one of the racks then took a seat.

"Yeah"

"This is Natalie Warnock"

"From Australia"

"She's in fourth year" explained the twins.

"g'day" Natalie said a little uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving.

"You don't look like a fourth year" Lee stated after a minuted of silent scrutinizing.

"Yah, well I'm going to be 15 in December and as I understand most fourth years are 14"

"Mmm, but why aren't you in fifth year then?" Lee demanded.

"Well they said they didn't want to dump me in right on OWL year" she shrugged and got a tiny book out of her pocket and enlarged it with out much effort. Lee ogled but she ignored it as Dumbledore would most likely explain it to the school when they got there.

It was dark on the platform and Natalie, quite aware of the cold was thankful that they had to put on their robes before they arrived. Wondering where to go she decided to follow the crowed and started to move in that direction when a great booming voice called out her name. Startled she moved towards the voice and came across the biggest man she had ever seen. She could barely see his face in the lantern light underneath his bushy beard.

"Er hello" she called timidly to the giant man.

"'Ello, you must be Na'lie" she nodded wondering what on earth he wanted her for.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore said your ta come across the lake wif' the fi'st years."

"Ah. Ok" she replied and stood next to the man looking around for a lake.

"Fi'st year this way!" Hagrid boomed causing Natalie to jump violently. After a while a large huddle of little children where gathered near Hagrid and where glancing curiously at Natalie, while blatantly staring in awe at Hagrid. They walked along until they reached a dock with dozens of small boats.

"'free to a boat now ev'ry body" called Hagrid. Natalie stepped into the nearest one and almost toppled into the water. Smiling sheepishly at the first year that approached she sat down carefully at the front and took hold of the lantern that was thrust at her. After a few moments the boats lurched forward and glided smoothly across the dark lake.

Natalie gasped; she had just taken her first look at Hogwarts. It was massive! She could see dozens and dozens of lights shining, and the dark shapes of turrets, towers and halls. It was official; she was in love with Hogwarts.


	4. Hogwarts Ho!

Natalie and the first years moved through a wide hall and into a large room. As they climbed up the stairs and rounded a corner they came across a stern looking witch. Her black hair was tied back tightly in a bun and had no hint of a smile on her face. She looked over the new hoard of students, taking in their bedraggled appearances and her eyes rested on Natalie who was at the front holding the hands of two girls that were shaking violently from fright and cold as it was storming out side and every single person was drenched and dipping on the floor.

"Miss Warnock" Natalie's head snapped up. "Could you please make your way through that antechamber behind me, but don't enter the great hall until you are called. You will be sorted last" Natalie nodded and bent down to whisper some final encouragement to the girls before departing. She hummed to herself as she walked down the antechamber and stopped when after turning a sharp corner and came across a doorway.

She stood by the exit dripping while looking around, she could see to her left a dais with whom she assumed were the teachers, or professors as Hagrid called them. To her right she could she some students sitting on the ends of four tables and directly in front of her was a three legged stool with a funny looking tattered old hat on it. Movement caught her eye and she saw the first years arriving, seeing some of them looking at the ceiling she looked up to and gasped quietly, it was exactly like the weather was out side, except the fat rain drops did not hit the students.

It took a while but finally all the first years where sorted. Natalie's two charges had been sorted into Hufflepuff. An old man with a twinkle in his eye and a long beard stood up and called for quiet, Natalie assumed that this man radiating mirth, tiredness and calm was professor Dumbledore.

"Can I have you attention please" he addressed in an authoritative voice "this year we are joined by a new student from Australia. She will be joining the fourth years and staying at this school until her 7th year." He looked around then continued in a more serious tone. "now Natalie has a different type of magic to the rest of you so I ask that if you see her doing something strange that you do not bombard her with questions." With that he beckoned to Natalie "I ask that you all make her feel welcome. Miss Warnock can you come forward for sorting please." Natalie drew a deep breath and then expelled it while walking towards the stool, then after receiving an encouraging nod from Dumbledore she placed the hat on her head like she had seen the first years do.

"_Ahhh, you again"_ Natalie started; the hat was talking inside her head! _"hmmmm yes you have loyalty, very strong loyalty. I see that you would give your life for anyone. Foolish, but loyal. But you are not for Hufflepuff no that is not your house"_

"_You are very intelligent and would give most Ravenclaws a run for their money. But no that is not the house for you either"_

"_You are also very brave. Not many people would leave their country and family like you did and enter a world that they knew nothing about. Yes very brave. But I sense that Gryffindor isn't your house either."_

"_That leaves Slytherin. Hmm yes you are very clever and cunning but no, no, no Slytherin isn't your house"_

"_Hmm you are difficult you have equal attributes for all the houses and none are stronger than the other. I don't think I can put you in a house. Please give me to Dumbledore, Miss Warnock. Thank you" _

Natalie took the hat off to see the shocked faces of the student body. Never had the hat not yelled out a house before. Natalie got off the stool and walked over to Dumbledore and offered him the hat. He took it wordlessly and placed it on his head.

"_Hello Albus."_

"Hello"

"_Miss Warnock cannot be sorted. She has all the qualities equal. i have never come across this in a long time. I suggest that she be in all the houses."_

"But where will she stay?"

After a few moments Dumbledore took off the hat and gave it to the professor that first greeted Natalie.

"Attention students, the sorting hat cannot place Natalie into a house." Several faces fell at that statement "for reasons beyond his control. He has instead said that she should be in all the houses. She will take classes with all of you, sit at what ever table she pleases and so fourth." He then started the feast and Natalie gasped as food just appeared on all the tables.

"Miss Warnock, if you would like to sit with me we will discuss your accommodations." She nodded and moved to sit at the teachers table. Dumbledore conjured a chair right next to him. "Now the hat informs me of the perfect set of rooms for you. But they haven't been used in almost one thousand years because they were hidden. I now know of there where abouts and will show you to them after the feast." Natalie just nodded and then set about eating.

"Now Natalie at this school we have a system of rewards and punishment called house points. When you do something good you earn house points when you do something bad they get taken away. Since you are in all the houses I think the easiest thing to do is create your own hourglass for your points then distributed them equally amongst all the houses."

Natalie nodded her approval "that sounds like a reasonable idea sir."

After the last scraps of food had disappeared Dumbledore stood up to address the school again. This time about some Triwizard tournament. Natalie was too tired to listen but she did hear that some students from foreign schools where coming to Hogwarts in a few months.

After everyone had left Dumbledore motioned for Natalie to come and follow him. After walking down the halls for a few moments which involved going out into the hall up the stairs down the entire first floor hall and to the other end of the castle and up some more stair cases until they came to huge portrait of a tree. Dumbledore called out to the portrait.

"Hello is anyone in there?" all of a sudden a girl literally pulled her self out of the tree.

"Oh, hello" she yawned "it's been _years_ since anyone's talked to me. My name is Gayawen; I'm a willow tree sprite."

"Hello then Gayawen. I was wondering if this is the entrance to some unused personal chambers?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Oh yes they are. Would you like to use them?" the sprite has a soft bubbling voice.

"Yes I would. They are for this young lady here." He pushed Natalie forward.

"Er, hello" Natalie said cautiously because talking to paintings was a new thing for her. "My name is Natalie Warnock."

The sprite laughed.

"Well I think I would leave you to it then Miss Warnock. But I do ask you that one; you set a password for you rooms and two; that you come and meet me tomorrow morning in the great hall so that we can discuss lessons. Good night." With that he left.

"So what do you wish the password to be?" inquired the sprite.

"Wink. Please" she replied after a moment's contemplation.

"Ok wink it is" and with that the portrait opened and she stepped through in to a large circular room.

Natalie gaped at it there was absolutely no dust anywhere despite not being used in one thousand years. The walls where grey stone and there was a large mahogany dining table that was big enough the seat twelve people right in the middle of the room surrounded by straight back chairs. To the left was a fire place that had a mantle piece over it and was surrounded by black couches with green and silver throw pillows and there was a rug in front of the fire place. Then as if it sensed her presence it burst to life and started to warm the room. To the right of the table was a mahogany desk that was already stocked with quills, ink and parchment. At the back of the dining table were two doors.

Natalie walked over to the left one and opened it cautiously. It lead to a stair case at the top of the stair case she came into a library that was stacked floor to ceiling with shelves crammed with books. This room also had a fireplace and couches and was covered in a huge rug. Deciding to look later on Natalie went back down stairs and went in the other door.

This one also lead to a stair case, climbing this one she arrived in a bedroom. It was smaller than the library and main room. On the wall opposite the door was a very large comfortable looking bed. It had silver sheets with a thick black quilt, which had silver and green details. On the right hand side of the bed there was a fire place, this one also had a mantle above it. On the other side of the bed there was a door and a very large wardrobe. Natalie went over to the door and it opened into a bathroom. The bathroom was black marble with a huge sunken bathtub on one side, a very old fashioned latrine on the other and a basin in the middle. Closing her eyes Natalie quickly transformed the bathroom into something more modern with a shower and a toilet, but left the colour scheme the same. Leaving the room Natalie went back into her room. Finding that her trunk had appeared at the end of her bead she got into her pyjamas and slid between the sheets, then drawing the hangings around the bed so that she wouldn't get disturbed by the fire light she fell asleep.

It was warm and dark, just how Natalie liked to wake up but Natalie didn't want to wake up yet. Just as she was going to roll over and go back to sleep again a crack resounded and she sat bolt upright lightning bolts dancing at her fingertips dangerously. Going to use the element of surprise she wrenched the hangings open and jumped out. A frightened yelp sounded followed by a whimper. Natalie lowered her hands before her stood a small wrinkly creature with huge bat like ears and a pointy nose.

"Er…hello, um sorry about that" she said as gently as she could so as not to further frighten the creature.

"T t-that's ok Miss Warnock, I is sorry I should not had barged in like that, I is dobby" the little creature stuttered. "I is a house elf. I is here to show you to Dumbledore"

"Oh. Ok but I need to get dressed first" Natalie quickly when to her trunk and opened it to the hanging compartment she then took out her uniform that she had gotten at Diagon alley and changed in the bathroom she then went out to dobby after brushing her teeth and tying up her hair. He then led her out of her chambers and down to the hall.

Natalie quickly mesmerised the way so that she would not get lost. After a while they arrived in the great hall. It looked even bigger in the light that was now coming in and because there weren't as many people sitting at the four long tables that stretched down the length of the hall. While she was observing her herd another pop and when she looked down the creature dobby was gone. Shrugging her shoulders slightly to herself she moved towards the teacher's dais where she had spied Dumbledore as soon as she had walked in.

"Good morning Miss Warnock" said Dumbledore as she slide into the seat next to him, the twinkle in his eyes still present even in the morning. "I trust you slept well"

"Yes thank you professor" she replied politely while piling her plate with toast and scrambled eggs. She then moved on the pour her self some pumpkin juice, after having come attached to it over the summer.

"Are your chambers satisfactory?" Dumbledore questioned before taking a bite of his sausage.

"There wonderful sir, I think there beautiful." Dumbledore smiled slightly when he saw her eyes shining.

"Very good, now I do believe we have some business to attend to. We will sort out your timetable out today and you will begin classes tomorrow, I suggest that you use this day to get acquainted with the castle. "

After and hour or so Natalie emerged from the hall with a timetable in hand. Looking it over this is what she saw.

_Monday_

_Charms- Slytherin_

_Care of magical creatures- Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Double Tutor_

_Tuesday_

_Herbology- Ravenclaw_

_Family studies _

_Lunch_

_Free_

_Healing_

_Wednesday_

_Double transfiguration- Ravenclaws_

_Lunch_

_Double Tutor_

_Thursday_

_Double History of magic- Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

_Lunch_

_Introduction to wizarding society_

_Defence against the dark arts –Gryffindor_

_Dinner_

_Astronomy- Hufflepuff_

_Friday_

_Double Tutor_

_Lunch_

_Double potions- Gryffindor and Slytherin._

Over all Natalie was happy with the timetable. Even though she wasn't going to be with her summer friends much, Natalie was sure she would be fine in her classes. Somehow the professor had arranged a tutor for things like mental control, hand to hand combat, and for her elemental powers. She got the inkling that the professor knew something about her and wasn't telling her. She had been given the day off to explore Hogwarts and –by Dumbledore's suggestion- emblazon her robes with her families crest. She briefly had asked why she got the day off and was told that things needed to be arranged before she started lessons.

Making her way back to her rooms was easier now that it wasn't so dark and she could recognise some familiar spots she had passed on the way to breakfast. Arriving at the willow portrait she saw that the sprite was happily passing time on a vine and wood swing now attached to the tree.

"Wink" Natalie said and the sprite did just that, and then opened the portrait hole. Natalie looked around the main chamber soaking in the details that she had missed in her tiredness the night before there were some windows spaced sporadically around the chamber. Walking over to one showed that she had a wonderful view of the lake and the forest. The windows on the other side showed more of the Hogwarts castle. Turning around Natalie found herself facing the fireplace and sitting innocently above the mantle was her families crest. Natalie looked at it with wonder. She had always been told that her family didn't have a crest. Now there it was sitting there mocking her about some past that she would never know.

Snapping out of her daze she moved up the stairs to her room and began to slowly unpack her things she then got out all her school robes and ties and scarfs and other items and concentrating lightly changed the colours to striped green, silver and black. Then taking the crests she had collected from Gringotts she placed them on her robes and cloaks then magically integrated them into the material. Then after changing into some denim shorts and a tan shirt she carefully unpacked her suede body armour and gasped.

It had changed; it was now entirely black with the family crest outlined in silver and green. The boots, gloves, leggings and cloak which she had thought was a cape, were also black. After making sure that it was undamaged in anyway she summoned some of the air particles and commanded them to fill out the armour like an invisible manakin. After she was finished she had a floating suit of suede armour. Laughing slightly at the sight, she glanced to the left as something caught her eye and promptly coughed on her spit. There sitting in the shadow of the wardrobe was a skinny wooden door looking like it did not wish to be noticed. Walking over to it Natalie threw it open and poked her head inside.

Like the rest of the chambers it wasn't dusty but it was roomy, big enough for her to store her armour in it. Still looking around inside, she stuck her hand out behind her and called over the armour. She then stored it inside and as she turned to leave she noticed that a sword and sheath had appeared out of no where. Looking around cautiously she reached over and took it of the wall it was hanging on. She almost dropped it in surprise; it was heavier than it looked. Its scabbard was black leather and was encrusted with sliver pattern and in her opinion very pretty.

Deciding that she would look over it later she un-shrunk her shield and stored that away as well before wandering around the castle for a few hours. She started down in the dungeons moving methodically along until she had managed to cover the vast majority of the school. After being shown all the common rooms by a house elf she made her way down to the great hall. When she got there she found that it was already dinner time. Glancing around quickly she swiftly moved to where Ginny was beckoning her from the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Hi Ginny"

"Hey" Natalie decided to chat while filling her plate with Shepard's pie and a creamy pasta.

"So how was your day?" she asked the red headed girl.

"Good I guess. Except I had potions this morning. I really don't like Snape." She replied then started to eat her dinner.

"Who?" Natalie asked

"You don't know who Professor Snape is?" disbelief was etched on the girls face. Natalie nodded. "He's the potions master. And a horrible teacher, he favours the Slytherin's and hates the Gryffindor's." then noting Natalie's clothing "did you have classes today?"

"No" Natalie replied then seeing the younger girls look "Dumbledore had to figure out some timetable stuff. But I start tomorrow" she offer Ginny a smile. "I start with Herbology, with the Ravenclaws. Is it a good subject?" Ginny and Natalie chatted all dinner and then at Ginny's invitation when to the Gryffindor common room and played a game of exploding snap.

_She was wondering the halls of Hogwarts. It was quite which was unusual for the time of day it was, wasn't she supposed to be in class. It also looked different some how it looked newer. She turned a corner and headed along and unfamiliar passage. She then ran into some one, but it felt strange like they never touched. Looking up from where she had landed on the floor she saw a handsome young man a few years older than her, he looked familiar even though she did not know anyone with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair. She then noticed that he was dressed funny. He cocked his head to the side and studied her. He opened his mouth to speak_ but she never heard because Natalie had just woken up.


	5. Classes

Glancing around the great hall at breakfast time, Natalie decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table. She did this in the hopes of finding a buddy for Herbology. She moved over there not detecting any hostility towards her emitting from the table she took a seat. Just as she had started on her bacon she felt a presence sit down next to her. After she finished chewing she turned her head and greeted the person.

"Good morning"

"Oh hello" the girl was blond and had brown eyes that where behind rectangular glasses with black frames. "You're that Australian girl…Natalie. Right?"

"The one and only" Natalie grinned.

"Oh, well I'm Rebekah; I'm in your year. Nice to meet you"

"Yeah you too." They ate in silence for a while.

"Hey Natalie, If you don't mind my asking, why are you sitting at this table?"

"Well I have Herbology with this house next and well I have no idea where the green houses are" Rebekah chuckled.

"Wow you're like a firsty. Don't worry I will help you." She laughed again "I can be your Ravenclaw buddy." After they had finished eating Rebekah led Natalie out of the castle and through a sodden veggie patch to some glass houses. Inside where lots of plants all over the place. As well as a kind looking lady with hair that went every where. Rebekah led Natalie over to her.

"Professor Sprout, this is Natalie"

"Ah the new student, well hello and welcome to Herbology. In this class you learn about the different properties of the different plants and what there used for. Rebekah can you look after her please? Thank you" at that point the bell sounded and the rest of the Ravenclaw class filed in. Natalie was socked at how small the class was. There was about 10-15 people in fourth year in Ravenclaw. Natalie's classes back home in Australia consisted of the numbers in the low thirties.

The lesson when by fast and Natalie received no less that 3 heart attacks due to surprise at the plant that they where potting's behaviour.

The next class Natalie had was Family Studies. This class was an optional class and was mixed houses. Natalie had always been interested in her family's history and now she had the chance to study it in a class, also most of her classes had been requested by the ministry. Her friend Rebekah showed her the way from Herbology to the class that it was in and she lined up outside the class like Rebekah had told her to, and waited for the bell to ring.

"Well fancy seeing you here" a voice drawled behind her. She whipped around.

"Oh, hello Draco. How are you?" she merely got a grunt in response.

"So you're doing Family Studies too?" she attempted to make conversation.

"Obviously"

She sighed "look about on the train, I was going to sit with you but when you and Harry wouldn't let me have a word in I decided it was easier to find someone else"

He grinned "Well potter does have that affect on people"

Natalie just raised her eyebrow. When the bell rang they both entered the class room and sat together at the front of the room.

"So is that you family crest?" Draco asked nodding in the direction of her robes.

"Yes it is, and why were you looking there in the first place?" she demanded looking at him and noticing he had a slight blush on his cheeks, but it quickly when away.

"Good Morning class. Hopefully you all remember me from last year but for those who don't I will remind you. My name is Professor Judd; you may call me Professor, Ma'am or Professor Judd." The lady how had glided in was tall and thin. She had long blond hair and green eyes. "I am pure blood by birth and my family comes from the UK area" she looked around and her eye settled on Natalie. "Ahhh Miss Warnock. Tell us what you know about your family"

"Well Ma'am my father's side had Scottish, Irish and welsh, while my mothers have English and a little Spanish blood. Neither of my parents are magical and well I've heard rumours that one of my ancestors was involved in the wizarding world a thousand years ago." She paused to think "that's all I know sorry"

"Hmm well it looks like you have a lot of catching up to do." She turned to the board and flicked her wand, a set of instructions appeared on it "class" she barked "take out your family trees and compare to the rest of the people in the class and see if you have any common relations" there was a rustle of parchment as the mainly pure-blooded class complied. She then walked over to Natalie's desk "get out some parchment dear and we will create one for you" she did as she was told. "Make it bigger" commanded Judd. Natalie did so and caught the look of surprise that briefly flashed over her face. "Hold out your hand, this will only prick" with that the professor tapped her wand on Natalie's wrist and a drop of blood fell on to the parchment.

Natalie watched in amazement as the blood multiplied and created lines and names on the parchment. Quite soon she had a family tree that started with her at the bottom and worked its way up five generations. Looking at the names she saw that it only when to the fifth degree and there was a small star next to her name and an X next to every one else's. "Good, now follow the instructions on the board." With that the professor sniffed and walked away.

"The star means that the person is a wizard or witch" said Draco's voice to her right. "And don't mind the professor she just thinks that purebloods are superior."

"Oh" she glanced over at his and found that every one on there had a star. "Right" sensing her unhappiness Draco decided to take action.

"So how about we compare" the two spent the rest of the lesson comparing and discussing each others relatives, while Draco was a little more reserved about his relatives Natalie had no problem telling him colourful stories of her half uncle called Shane or her little brother Timothy. Before they knew it the half hour that they had been given was up and they then set about the task of writing a report on what they thought about inter-genetic marriage to prevent bloodlines from being lost. The mere thought of marring a sister or a cousin made Natalie want to throw up in her mouth.

All too soon the professor was collecting their work, she raised her eyebrows slightly as she skimmed over Natalie's work but that was nothing compared to the look of shock that occurred with Draco's report. As they left the room Natalie walking with Draco to the great hall.

"What was with the professor and your work?" Natalie queried of the blond haired boy. Her only response was a slight muttering under the breath and a quirky grin as her left her to go to the Slytherin table. Rolling her eyes at the boy's behaviour she wondered where to sit. Her concerns where quelled when a small boy with brown hair came up and told her that professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to her. Making her way up to the teacher's dais she briefly entertained the idea that they should place a permeant seat there as she had spent half her meals there already.

"Ah Miss Warnock, do have a seat" Dumbledore greeted her. "I understand you have a free period after lunch"

"Yes sir, that is correct"

"Well dear, I have made the necessary arrangements and I would like you to meet your tutor. Please bring all of your training gear; on second thoughts it might be wise to wear it. Meet us out side under the tree by the lake. Thank you"

"Of course professor" she settled into making a roast beef and salad sandwich. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the professor turn to talk to the professor on his right. Judging the conversation to be over she headed out the hall towards her tower taking her sandwich with her.

Some time later a figure fully clad in black could be seen heading out of the castle and down towards the lake. Natalie was surprised she fit so well into the armour, she only had to make her self a few centimetres taller but that suited her fine. She had also decided, for fun, to change her hair to black and made it long and wavy (she had tied it up though) and her eyes to pale blue. As she got nearer to the tree she saw a lone figure lounging on the ground under it. She smiled slightly to herself as the figured twitched when the bell sounded, but then frowned when the muttered curses hit her ears. Deciding to have some fun with the young looking male she conjured up a breeze that whipped her hair about her face and she then let loses lightning bolts to dance about her fingertips and hair. The man turned when he heard the rustling and stumbled backwards when he caught sight of her.

"Ah I see introductions are being made with out me" observed Dumbledore. Natalie ceased everything at once and flushed.

"Sorry sir" she mumbled not looking at him.

"Miss Warnock this is your tutor Oliver Wood. Oliver this is Natalie Warnock" and with that he nodded and then left.

"Er, sorry about that" Natalie apologised and transformed her self to her right look.

"No problem, umm. Why don't we sit down" he said faintly and they sat down where he had been lounging before. "Ok how about we start again. My name is Oliver Carson Wood. I graduated from here last year; I have been put on to the Puddlemere United reserve quidditch team. I'm from Scotland and yeah, I'm going to be your tutor." He looked over at Natalie to indicate it was her turn and she blushed slightly after looking into his brown eyes she always had a soft spot for guy with accents.

"Ok well, my name is Natalie Anne Warnock. I am 15 but in fourth year. I come from Australia and I was staying with the Weasley's this summer. I paint and draw." She looked over at him shyly.

"Good, good ok now how is your physical condition?" at this Natalie went red and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" he asked.

"Well I used to be a really fast sprinter when I was 12 but yeah. I can do long distance jogging…down hill, I have good reflexes and my younger brothers have ensured that I stayed strong." She smiled at this "I don't think there is anything else"

"Mmm, how about mentally?"

"Well I'm not nuts if that's what your saying" she grinned "well I can concentrate very well, I sometimes have trouble relaxing and I my mind is like a freeway at peak hour, its always busy" when she looked at Oliver he was deep in thought.

"Ok heres the plan. We will work on meditation and mental training, I will get you fit and teach you hand to hand combat. I noticed you have a sword I will include that too. I will also help with you special elemental powers. I am certainly no expert in it, but I can help. Sound good?" Natalie nodded; she realized that these sessions were going to be intense. Seeing the look on the younger girls face he laughed. It was a pleasant laugh that caused Natalie to soon turn and look at him weirdly but soon she was giggling as well.

"What's so funny" she finally managed to gasp out.

"You looked like you have just accepted your doom"

"Oh well with you teaching me it probably will be" she teased grinning at him so that he knew it was a joke.

"Here take a look at these" he reached over to a cloth back that she hadn't noticed before and drew out two short sheathed knifes and a long dagger. There were like her sword only the blades where whitish and the hilts where just plain silver.

"There beautiful" she breathed, admiring them in her hands "where did you get them?" she asked as she handed them back.

"Family friend gave them to me. I could get you a set if you would like?"

"Oh yes please. I will pay for them of course." Oliver just laughed

It was Thursday morning and Natalie was sitting in her first transfiguration lesson. She was sitting with her Ravenclaw friend Rebekah, and they where about to start on the task of turning a ball of hard wax into a candle.

"Start when ready" came the order from Professor McGonagall. Natalie stared at the ball of wax and then right before her eyes it slowly turned from a ball of hard white wax into a beautiful scented candle with little pink roses carved into it.

"Professor Natalie did it" came the excited shout from Rebekah. And the teacher came over and looked it over, shock evident on her face.

"Well that is one fine piece of transfiguration. Miss Warnock, 10 points to Warnock. Now Miss Warnock I would like to see you do some more transfiguration. Could you please turn this in to 10 different items" McGonagall placed a new ball of wax on her desk.

Concentrating hard Natalie multiplied it in to 10 balls and then in a few minutes had a small doll, a miniature dining table and chairs, a top hat, a rabbit, a vase of flowers, a bunch of bananas, a book, a miniature castle, a tea cup and a quill. The class just stood in silence.

"How did you do that dear?" the professor whispered.

"I just re-arranged the atomic structure of the wax into what I required." After that statement the bell rang, dismissing the class.

Natalie almost ran all the way to her tower. Remembering she had training next she got changed into her armour and sat down at her dining table. Thinking about how to get something to eat with out coming across several students Natalie realized that she could conjure something out of thin air, slapping her hand against her for head she pondered what to make and realized that she had been craving sushi for the past five minutes. As she conjured it up she heard voice out side the portrait talking to it. "Come on just let me in I'm a friend of hers" she recognised it was Draco. Pushing open he portrait she called after his retreating back.

"You know in Australia most people knock if they want to come in" and grinned when he turned around so fast he almost fell over. Giggling at him she called out "oh get in here boy" Natalie and Draco had somewhat become friends as they discovered they had lots of classes together. They had spent Tuesday's dinner together talking and stayed in the great hall until curfew. She stepped inside and went back over to the table and watched amusedly at Draco's expression.

"Oh my…"he trailed off looking around. "Sweet place you got here Natalie" he came and sat down opposite her at the table. "So you have a whole tower to your self?

"No I share it with a mob of kangaroo's" she replied sarcastically with creating some chopsticks. "Want some sushi?" Draco made a face.

"Sounds different…er what is it exactly?" he eyed the food suspiciously.

"Well" replied Natalie through mouthfuls "its tuna, mayo, gherkin and rice wrapped in seaweed." Seeing the look on his face. "It is! Honest, here try some" and she shoved some into his protesting mouth. She laughed at the expressions that crossed over his face and went back to eating her seaweed wrapped goodness.

"Hey that's not that bad" muttered the blond to himself and Natalie. "Can I have some more?" Natalie just waved her hand at him and a plate appeared. Looking curiously at her he decided that she didn't want to be bothered about it and ate. "Hey, what exactly are you wearing" he finally had noticed her outfit.

"Cloths Malfoy what does it look like?" she paused eyeing him "no on second thoughts don't answer that question. And to answer your question I change the atoms in the air and create new ones to make what I want, so yes the food is real." With another wave of her hand she cleared away the food.

"Hey! I was eating that" complained Draco.

"Too bad I got to go"

"To where"

"My isn't someone nosey" with that Natalie stood up and shunted Draco out of the tower. "Turoo see you at dinner" and with that Natalie strode away.

Draco just shook his head. The girl was strange he would give her that, but there was something about her. She was growing on him, she didn't have prejudices against him for who his parents are or what house he was in. no he couldn't get attached to her, he was supposed to be getting information. He looked after again and sighed, his conscience was right it was just all too hard to be what his parents wanted. He wanted to be his own person to be able to laugh freely, smile, make jokes that weren't mean like her could with her. "Just be thankful _he_ isn't alive" he muttered to himself Draco didn't like Voldemort or anything he stood for but his parents had all his friends watching him, one wrong move in front of them and his life was over. It was times like these that he really wished his name didn't have power.

"Hey Oliver"

"Ah, how are you Miss Warnock?"

"Well right now I feel old. Please call me Natalie"

"Ok"

"Umm Oliver"

"Yes"

"Where are we going?" during the duration of the conversation they had started to walk towards a huge stadium.

"The quidditch pitch" she replied leading her into the centre of the field. Natalie looked round her in wonder. "You're going to learn to fly on a broom"

"That's nice... I'M WHAT!?!"

"Going to learn how to fly on a broom" he repeated looking amused at the look of pure horror on her face.

"You mean like those insane people from that world cup thing"

"Yes. And there not insane… you'll see" and he produced a broom from nowhere. "This is my firebolt" Natalie looked at it.

"Looks like an old fashioned sweeping implement to me" she replied sourly. "You can fly on those things?"

"Shhh, don't worry baby she didn't mean it"

"Your nuts"

"And your not?" the two just stood there staring at each other. "Let's just find you a broom"

"No need" and Natalie was right because right before his eyes a broom exactly like his was appearing, only this broom was had a white handle and black sticks, it also had her name inscribed in black on it.

"Wow" breathed Oliver "that is some seriously cool magic" Natalie just shrugged.

"Alright let's get you started" and they then proceeded to get Natalie flying around the pitch. She took to it like a charm and was soon flying really fast and doing dives and other moves that would have had her mother cringing and her father waiting with an ambulance.

"Hey this is fun" she called over in excitement as she swerved around Oliver and flew beside him

"Good now that you have the hang of it I'm going to shoot hexes at you while you're flying" Natalie stopped dead in the air.

"You're kidding" she stared turning white

"No I'm not" Natalie gulped

"Fine, but if I die…tell Bek she can have my CD's" wit that she took off weaving around that pitch dodging the hexes sent her way. She managed to avoid getting hit for 15 minutes but she hesitated at one point and got hit in the leg with a hex. The sudden jolt from the spell got her off balance and she suddenly found her self falling.

Natalie hate falling it was one of her greatest fears, and as she fell from her broom two thousand feet up in the sky she relived every nightmare about falling she had ever had. A scream bubbled in her throat and she let it loose. All around the piece was shattered but the piercing scream that tore from Natalie's throat. And for the first time in her life Natalie was truly and purely afraid. Everyone in Hogwarts heard the scream, students rushed to the windows and out side to try and see what was happening. Oliver was frantic he was flying by her but he knew he couldn't just catch her it would brake her neck. The people in the town of Hogsmeade all heard it too and froze.

Natalie was desperate; millions of scenarios were rushing through her head. All of a sudden she felt though her terror he mind calling out to the winds and she found her self flying on the winds. She stopped screaming and giggled then laughed out right and zoomed around carefully getting used to the way that she flew. She flew right up to Oliver who had stopped and was watching her in amazement.

"Come on Oliver, race ya" and with that she dived down and landed on the pitch with the older male not too far behind.

All around everyone got back to there business.

"Hi draco." Natalie took a seat next to Draco amongst the staring Slytherins. Draco just grunted Natalie looked out him out of the corner of her eye. He was different around her when they where near the Slytherin's, his whole manner changed. He was more reserved, and less friendly. By the looks she saw him shoot some of his house mates when he though no one was looking she assumed it had to do with them. Tucking away this information she carried on with eating her lasagne.

"Miss Warnock" a smooth voice behind her caused her to jump and turn around "How lovely for you to join us" she looked around and noticed that the rest of the class had gotten there parchment out and where coping down the instructions on the board. She had been scanning the room for anyone else she recognised and had failed to notice anything else.

"Sorry sir"

"Well…get to work" and Natalie copied down the instructions on the board for making an antidote. Once she had finished she looked around again.

"What is it this time Miss Warnock?"

"Well sir I …I don't know what any of these ingredients are and well I've never made a potion before" Professor Snape sighed

"Draco come over here and help this girl. Merlin knows she needs it" with that he turned and went to hawk over Harry.

"Sorry" Natalie muttered to Draco as she sat down beside her.

"What are you apologising for?" he questioned "It's not your fault" the rest of the lesson involved Draco showing Natalie what was what and how to tell the difference between the different things. By the time the two hours where up they had managed to concoct a decent looking potion, well in Draco's opinion. When Snape saw it he congratulated Draco and rewarded Slytherin ten points he completely ignored Natalie.

"Don't worry about that" mutter Draco so only Natalie could hear "you did well"

"Thanks" she whispered back.

Walking back to her tower after potions Natalie literally walked into Fred and George.

"Ouch!"

"Ooff!"

"Ack!"

Natalie extracted herself from the tangle of robes and limbs

"Oh hi guys" she said brightly "what are you up to?"

"What makes you think that we are up to something?" questioned Fred

"Well one you're you and two nobody uses this corridor"

"You're using it…are you up to something?"

"George my tower is in this corridor"

"Oh"

"You have a tower?!?"

"Yes Fred I do"

"Can we see it?" the twins coursed

"I suppose so. As long as you tell me what you are up to" they nodded and got. Once they where settled on the couches in the main chamber of her tower they decided to talk.

"Can we trust you not to rat us out?" George questioned she have him a look then she nodded. "Ok as you know Fred and I are somewhat mischief makers" at this Natalie snorted "and we decided having not done anything in a while to pull a prank on the school" Natalie lean forward showing she was interested "and well the kitchens are in this corridor as well, and we planned on using food as our delivery source" Natalie leaned back.

"I want in" she stated "I could use some fun after this afternoon"

"What happened this afternoon?" questioned Fred

"Long story short I fell off a broom"

"Was that you that screamed?"

"You heard?"

"I would say anyone in a 100 mile radius heard" Natalie grinned.

"Anyways so what's your prank?"

"Well we planned on putting a canary cream; it turns the eater into a bird, into every body's food."

"That's it?" questioned Natalie. The twins shared a look "that's all you could come up with?" they nodded slowly "well then it sucks" they gaped at her "that's not going to annoy them that much or cause a commotion. What you need to do is cause complete and utter chaos." The twins and Natalie share identical evil grins and set about planning.

_She was back in the same place that she had been last time she saw him. And there he was again sitting in an armchair by the fire, the glow casting around him making him look surreal. He turned and noticed her there in her pyjamas. He smiled gently_

"_Hello there" he had a soft tenor voice._

"_Hi" he looked puzzled at her greeting._

"_Do I know you?" he asked_

"_Know, I don't think so why?"_

"_Well mi lady you're in my personal chambers" she frowned_

"_No these are mine. Dumbledore gave them to me. Also I am pretty sure this is a dream" now it was his turn to frown._

"_Who is Dumbledore and I don't think this is a dream"_

"_Well pinch me"_

"_Why"_

"_Well you can't hurt me if this is a dream"_

"_Ok if you insist" he got up and moved up to her and pinched her arm_

"_Ow!" she cried "ok I agree I don't think this is a dream" she shook her head "it doesn't feel or seem like a dream either."_

"_Maybe we should see Rowena"_

"_Who are you?" she asked_

"_Well I am Tristan Warnock" Natalie fainted._


	6. Goblet

Natalie yawned for the tenth time in potions that day. It was the day of the welcoming feast for the two schools that where coming to Hogwarts for the tri-wizard tournament. She had finished her antidote and was waiting for the class to finally finish. Next to her Draco was absent-mindedly doodling on a piece of parchment. Looking over at it she saw little stick figures falling off broomsticks and flying around. Smirking to her self she set the parchment on fire with her thoughts. Draco yelped and dropped it onto the floor and then seeing that the fire hadn't burnt it he picked it back up again and scowled at it. Natalie snickered quietly to her self because the parchment now sported Draco like figures being set on fire and getting eaten by giant mutant sushi. Before Draco could retaliate the bell rang signalling the end of class. She poked her tongue out at him and then quickly gathered her bag and left in the direction of the great hall. She had a ceremony to prepare for.

earlier that week

Professor Dumbledore approached the two people that where sitting quietly under a willow tree down by the lake. Natalie and Oliver where practicing meditation.

"Pardon me for interrupting" the two just opened their eyes at him appearing not seeming startled at all.

"Go ahead professor" Oliver encouraged.

"Well as you know the representatives from Baubaxtons and Dumstrang are arriving this week on Friday." He paused as they nodded "well I thought it would be a grand idea if you two could be a guard of honour for the goblet of fire." They turned and looked at each other. Natalie raised her eyebrows as if to say the choice was his. Oliver nodded then turned to the professor.

"Of course we would do it sir" they then set about discussing details.

When Natalie got to the great hall she went into the room she was in before she was sorted and took off her robes, underneath was her armour and she then put her robe into her bag and drew out a miniature sword. As she walked back into the great hall the sword began to grow until it was full size. She started absent mindedly to swing it through the parries and thrusts that she was being taught. She started to go through her whole exercise routine of thrusts, doges, blocks and movements. While she got into the routine she started to meditate and organize her thoughts.

A sudden movement out side the door caught her attention and she saw Draco walking away through the entrance hall as the door shut slowly behind him. Looking around the empty hall she sighed and took up her position on the left hand side of the dais. A moment later Oliver walked in and Natalie almost fell off the dais. He was wearing tan leggings and brown knee high leather boots with a sword strapped around his hips and he had no shirt on. He was also carrying a set of armour similar make to Natalie's only in his families' colours of brown and gold. He looked up and noticed Natalie standing there gaping at him. He grinned.

"Like what you see?" he teased Natalie shut her mouth with a snap and turned red muttering something about fish looking better than him.

Oliver chuckled and put on a brown cotton under shirt and then his armour on top. After he finished getting ready he waltzed up the dais and sat on Dumbledore's chair. "I've always wanted to sit here you know." After he was greeted with silence he continued "you know that we don't have to be in position yet. They haven't arrived" Natalie sighed as sat down on the edge of the dais. Oliver continued to try and make conversation "so have you got a boyfriend yet?" Natalie's head whipped around so fast Oliver swore he heard something crack.

"What's it to you?" she snapped still embarrassed at her earlier actions.

"I was just trying to get you to talk… it worked to" she glared at him.

"No I don't have one thank you" she then her noise coming from out side. "Looks like its show time." They then went to opposite ends of the dais and faced the back of the hall. They then positioned there swords so that the tip was resting on the ground and they held onto the hilts. After one last glance at each other they placed a blank mask over their expressions and straightened up.

Just as they had finished getting ready the door bust open and the entire student body filed in chattering loudly. A few people noticed Natalie and waved at her. But all she could do was blink at them in return. A few other people noticed both her and Oliver and pointed them out. A few people almost feinted at the sight of the ex Gryffindor quidditch captain. When Fred and George caught sight of him they yelled a greeting that made several people blush. Finally all the teachers and students where settled and Dumbledore stood up and got the attention of everybody

"Good evening students. As you know and saw, the students from our guest schools have arrived already and will be arriving in the hall momentarily. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. You may have also noticed the two people here with swords. They are a guard of honour." At that point Filch ran in and whispered in Dumbledore's ear, then ran out again. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the students of the Baubaxtons academy of magic and their head mistress Madame Maxime. The doors bust open and the girls that had come, flurried out and sighed while gesturing to the Hogwarts students, the boys were casting butterflies and sparks out of their wands. They then all sat down on the end of the Ravenclaw table there was a wave of mutterings.

"The students of the Dumstrang academy, with their headmaster Professor Karkoff." The doors burst open again and the students came in banging their staffs on the floor creating red sparks. There where also some students doing flips and round-offs. Those students then went and sat on the end of the Slytherin table. After all the clapping had died down and the heads had taken a seat at the table on the dais Dumbledore continued. "welcome one and all to the welcoming feast I hope you enjoy" with that the food appeared on the tables and every one dug in."

Natalie turned her head slightly and saw Oliver wink at her, this was the signal to leave and sit down. Then to the students amazement the two people suddenly snapped to attention brought there swords up straight in front of them turned to face on another and then put there swords in their hilts. They then saluted each other and walked over to two empty places and sat down at the teachers table.

"Ugh my legs" Natalie groaned, as she helped herself to the food that was on the table.

"What about them they look fine to me" she swatted him half heartedly.

"Don't tell me your legs don't hurt." He shook his head "not even a little?" she sighed and started to eat. The food on the table was wondrous. There were dishes from both of the foreign countries as well as from England. Natalie spent her time eating and discussing the finer points of the books buy Mathew Riley, an author that she discovered that both she and Oliver enjoyed.

"I know but by the laws of physics there are several ways to become invisible. Unfortunately with one you would be blind while invisible and the other would most likely kill you." Stated Natalie and then took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Umm what's physics?" Oliver questioned.

"Oh…it's the muggle study of forces and motion." But then before she could explain any further Dumbledore sent them a look and they quickly and quietly got up from the table and slipped into the side room. There stood filch in his mouldy old coat tails holding a jewel encrusted casket. This was what they where guarding they silently took up there positions on either side of the box and place there hands on their hilts. They then marched it out into the great hall, then once it had been put on its stand they turned sharply away from it and drew their swords so that the point was on an angle upwards they then took three steps forwards and then turned and faced the casket again still holding there swords up.

Once they were still Dumbledore addressed the assembly of students. Natalie just tuned him out and called over some wind to hold her arm in place so that she could relax and not have her arm drop off. She looked across and Oliver and winked at him, she then sent some more wind over to him and did the same to him. You could see the relief cross over his face; Natalie decided to tease him about it later on. Dumbledore droned on for a while about the goblet and the age line, and then finally every one left. Natalie and Oliver silently accompanied Dumbledore, Filch and the now roaring goblet to the entrance hall; they then bid the two men good night and settled down for a long night of guarding the goblet.

"Hey thanks for what you did"

"Eh?"

"You know with the air and my arm" realization dawned upon Natalie.

"Ohhh. Hey it's cool" she then remembered that they air was still there are she called it to her and made a platform out of it, she then pulled herself onto it and sat cross-legged. "So... Truth or dare?" Oliver choked

"What?!"

"Well were are going to be here a long time and I don't really know much about you..."

"But don't females play that to get gossip and well other such evils" Natalie laughed

"No… not really" she looked at him "so, truth or dare?"

"Fine truth"

"Have you ever worn a dress?" Oliver turned red

"Yes" he said very quietly. Natalie laughed again so hard that tears escaped her eyes.

"Why on earth"

"Well I lost a bet with my older sister and well that was the consequence" Natalie snorted.

"What colour was it?"

"Red and shiny. It was a cocktail dress." He turned red once more at Natalie's giggles. "My turn" he grinned "truth or dare" Natalie thought for a moment

"Truth"

"Are you still a virgin?" Natalie spluttered

"Is that all guys think about?"

"No, now answer the question"

"Yes, I am, thank you very much" she glared at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the next male that comes here"

"What!"

"You have to"

"Fine"

"Good" at that moment a first year boy from Hufflepuff came in from serving detention outside. Natalie gave a look to Oliver and he sighed.

"hey kid!" he strode over to him and placed his hand on the kid shoulder, the kid tuned and at that point Oliver bent down and planted a kiss smack on the poor boys lips. The boy's eyes widened in fright and as soon as Oliver broke off the boy took off running to the Hufflepuff common room. There was silence for a few moments as Oliver stared after the poor kid and then it abruptly was broken by Natalie's laughter.

"I didn't think I was that bad at kissing" muttered Oliver as he came back over to Natalie. "Move over up there" and he pulled him self up to the air Natalie was sitting on and sat down.

"Well have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Well no, unless you count my mother"

Natalie grinned. "A good looking guy like you never been kissed except by a first year Hufflepuff male?"

"Well I was so busy with quidditch that I never had a girlfriend"

"Hmm" Natalie mused

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Well…no I don't think I ever have. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Natalie grinned like a cat

"Ever walking in on something you wish you didn't" Oliver winced

"Thanks for reminding me of that. Yes I have. I walked in on two of the professors making out in first year. Scarred me for life. Truth or dare"

"I think I will choose dare this time"

"Ok I dare you to..." he looked around for inspiration. The game went on for quite some time, some people also came and put there names in the goblet. At three in the morning Natalie was starting to get tired. She heard a noise and she looked up from the game of Egyptian screw rat that they were playing and saw Professor Moody hobbling towards them.

"Hello you two." He greeted, they said hello back. "I thought you might be tired so I came to give you a break. Why don't you go get some hot chocolate from the kitchens" he suggested "I will stay here and look after the goblet" after silently conferring with each other they got up off the air they where sitting on and left. They didn't see moody stare down after them or the piece of parchment he had in his hand.

Walking back from the kitchens they passed a broom closet.

"Hey lets go make out in there" Oliver suggested. Natalie raised an eyebrow at him.

"How about no" she replied.

"Aw" he pouted Natalie just laughed and shoved him playfully. And then took off down the hall. Oliver looked after her and shook his head. She was a confusing person.

"Harry Potter"

Natalie was confused; she had been told that there were only three competitors in the competition but the goblet had just spit out Harry's name as a fourth contender. Not to mention the fact that he was too young. She frowned and followed Harry and Oliver into the champion's room. This was going to go over real well.

It was Sunday morning and Natalie decided to take advantage of the good weather and was outside painting by the lake. She was a little tired after having to explain to everyone what they did while guarding the goblet and the accusations directed at her had worn her patience very thin. So Natalie had skipped breakfast to paint and collect her frazzled nerves.

She was enjoying painting the picture she was doing, she had pulled away from her usual medium of acrylics and was working with a mixed medium of pastels and watercolour to paint a picture of the lake and the willow that she and Oliver usually sat under. She had also added a few swans and other creatures.

"That's really good" came a voice from beside her. She dropped her brush startled and turned and saw Draco.

"Thank you" she turned back after picking up her dropped implement and cleaned it. She then signed her name and called the breeze to come along and dry it.

"You know I can make it like a wizarding picture for you"

"Really? So it will move and stuff?"

"Yes" he walked over and drew his wand and then muttered something under his breath and the animals came to life "there you go"

"Oh, it's lovely" she turned and faced him "thank you," she startled him by throwing her arms around him in a hug "it's going in my tower, I need more pictures in there" Draco just hummed and wandered off.

Five minutes later she heard several people approaching she looked up from packing up her things and was met with three hard glares.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked the girls.

"Yes you can" said one

"Stay away from Oliver" said another

"He's mine" said the third and the leader Natalie assumed.

"And stay away from Draco"

"Yeah" the other two chorused

"How about you just leave our boys alone"

"Your boys? Ha! Well I have three things to say to that. One Oliver doesn't belong to anybody, he's not an item, and two, I can't stay away from him he is my tutor, and three I am a student of Hogwarts just like you, so their my boys too."

"Why you little… if you think you can come to our country and steal our men think again" the leader said "girls I think its time for a make over" and before Natalie could blink she had three wands pointed at her several things where said at once and Natalie had no idea what, but all of a sudden the wands fell out of the girls hands and towards Natalie. Natalie saw a head of red hair and heard Ginny's voice.

"That's not very nice. Picking on someone who can't defend themselves."

"What's it to you wranga"

"You know I'm not insulted at all, I like my red hair" the three girls sneered at her. "I if were you I would leave now."

"Well we aren't you, you so leave"

"I warned you" she raised her wand "now leave" surprisingly the girls complied and picked up there wands then stalked away.

"Thanks Ginny"

"No problem. Come on I will help you get your stuff inside." The two girls walked in companionable silence. They reached the tower and Natalie invited Ginny in for lunch and they quickly caught up of the going ons of Hogwarts. All too soon it was half and hour before dinner and Natalie had to go and meet the twins in the kitchens.

"What took you so long?" asked George

"I was with Ginny"

"Oh… well let's get on with it then" the three then proceeded with their previously planned prank. They then left the kitchens and innocently went up to the great hall for dinner.

Dinner started normally and no one suspected a thing but then all of a sudden random people all over started turning into canaries. Just when people started to panic there was an explosion over head and little golden balls dropped from the ceiling over head the Slytherin's, while green fell over the Gryffindor's and blue the Hufflepuff's and black the Ravenclaw's. If a little ball touched someone that person would turn completely that colour. And if that wasn't enough people found that their utensils started to be repelled from their hands. The hall was in an uproar, the students from Baubaxtons where complaining and whining loudly, hearty roars of laughter could be hear from the Dumstrang students as well as a few Hogwarts students. Needless to say that they dinner was remembered for a while after.

It was a Saturday morning and Natalie was still in bed sleeping. She had been up late last night completing homework that she had left accumulating in her desk. She was quite unaware of a presence that had entered her main room below her and was making their way towards her bedroom. Natalie was having a pleasant dream where she was playing hide and seek with Draco, Ginny and Oliver. All of a sudden she was shaken roughly awake; she screamed loudly and failed her arms about clouting her assailant on the head.

"Hey that hurt" came the familiar voice of Ginny.

"Oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry" Natalie sat up and apologized.

"That's ok. I came to wake you up, it's almost lunch time"

"What!" Natalie couldn't believe she had slept in that late. She sprang out of bed and pulled on her fluffy ugg boots and her summer dressing gown on top of her stripy tank top and boy leg pyjamas. She then grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out of her tower.

"You're wearing that to lunch?" the red head questioned in disbelief.

"Well yes…I will change my appearance so no one will know it me" as soon as she said that her hair turned blonde and straight and her eyes went blue she also changed her face. "See" she said to Ginny after several people she knew turned and stared at her. Ginny just laughed.

Lunch was a quiet affair at the beginning but half way through Natalie changed back to her original appearance. This caused all her friends from all the houses to come over and ask her why she was in her pyjamas. Winking at Ginny she turned to all her female friends.

"I am wearing pyjamas today to advertise that tonight there will be a sleep over in my tower. You are all welcome, invite only. My tower is behind the portrait of the willow sprite and the password is mittens." With that she got up from the table and strode out of the great hall.

It was 6 o'clock and Natalie's tower was full with her various friends from the different houses. There where 9 over all. From Hufflepuff there was Emma and Jess, first years and a fourth year called Anastasia. From Ravenclaw was Rebekah, from Slytherin there was Tessa, a fourth year and Kelly and Zoë two first years and finally from Gryffindor was Ginny third year and Katherine also a fourth year. They were all seated around Natalie's huge dining table and were eating the food that Natalie had requested from the house-elves. All of a sudden a knock was heard at the door and everyone stopped talking and eating and turned to stare at Draco who had now entered the room. Upon seeing all the girls he stopped and looked at Natalie awkwardly.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked glancing at the piles of mattresses on the floor. Then he covered his face with a smooth mask as said "never mind, I see that it is. Good bye" with that he turned abruptly and left. Natalie just looked at the portrait-hole and shrugged she would ask him later…


	7. Founders and Talks

I realized I made an error with the amounts of money in the vault at the beginning. I will go back and fix it but she has _855,771,729,987 Galleons and 70 Sickles and 10 Knuts_ it is explained in the chapter as I have re done it

Natalie yawned and stretched out slowly letting all her muscles relax then tighten again in a slow pattern. She then got to her feet and lowered her self down to the ground in a split with one leg in front and one behind. She then bent forward and lowered her for head to touch her knee gritting her teeth in pain as her muscles and tendons slowly got used to the strain. She then slowly straighten up, then stood up taking a step forward and swung her knee up parallel to the ground and then the next leg the same, repeating this until she reached the edge of the lake. When she reached the rocky shoreline she started a slow jog counting her breaths and keeping an even stride. After five minutes she broke into a run breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, once again after five minutes were up she slowed down to her previous pace. She kept this up all around the lake enjoying the fresh pre-dawn air.

She had started to enjoy her early morning training sessions. After two months of training with Oliver he had gotten fed up with her sleeping in and only exercising during lessons he had charmed her ear to wake her up at 3:30 every morning to train. When she had asked why so early he had replied

"Never let anyone watch you train, they may someday become your enemy. Don't even let me see the entire thing. Always keep a few surprises up your sleeve."

After she had finished off with a few sword and dagger routines and a cool down she trudged back into the castle and flopped onto one of her couches wrapping her self in warmed air snuggled down to sleep until seven.

After a few more hours sleep Natalie stumbled up the stairs and into her shower letting the hot steamy water hit run over her body, waving her hand she created a second shower nozzle behind her and savored the water hitting both her front and back at the same time. Half an hour later she walked into the great hall and plopped down on one end of the Gryffindor table, she then dug into a healthy selection of fruit, eggs, bacon and pumpkin juice. Nodding a hello to her third year friend Katherine she organized her homework that she was to hand in that day. All of a sudden Hermione launched herself into the across from Natalie.

'Whoa! Hermione, what's up?' Natalie looked at the girl in unmasked curiosity.

'Argh, Ron and Harry are having a spat and it's driving me crazy' the busy haired girl vented over breakfast to the two sympathetic girls. 'So Natalie have you managed to explore your library yet?' Natalie could tell that the younger girl was itching to get her hands on those not so dusty tomes.

'You know, I haven't actually been in there to take a look yet. I've been pretty busy.'

'Doing what? Making out with Malfoy?' Ginny sat down next to Hermione and started to pile food onto her plate.

'What?!? How…why…what!?' spluttered the red faced girl. 'I do not' Ginny just gave her a look.

'You two spend a lot of time together' came the shrewd reply

'Yeah. Because we're _friends_' Natalie looked around at her three Gryffindor friends 'we are not romantically involved in anyway' she huffed with finality. Finishing her breakfast she said to Hermione

'I think I may go through it tonight if you wish to accompany me' seeing the younger girls eyes light up she walked away calling back to her 'come half and hour after dinner' with that she walked off to her first class of the day.

As it was raining Natalie's astronomy class with the Hufflepuff's was cancelled giving her more time to look thorough her library with Hermione. The two girls met outside the portrait hole to Natalie's rooms and made their way up the stairs. It was exactly how Natalie had found it on her first day, with out dust and with a cheery fire lit. The books were all on their shelves and as Natalie found while she was scanning them, in categories and alphabetical order. Natalie walked among all the shelves, there were book cases lined up against 3 of the walls and then in a maze like pattern in the center of the room, although there where gaps between book cases to allow people to get in and out of the inner layers with ease. When Natalie got to the middle of the maze she saw that there was a rug right in the center and that one of the corners was over turned to reveal wood of a different grain. She removed the rug to find a large square trapdoor set in the floor. Looking back towards the main area she saw Hermione deep in some book. Deciding that it would be ok she lifted up the door and slid down a ladder.

When she got to the bottom Natalie could not see a thing and the tunnel was pitch black and the light from the room above was very weak and only filtered through for a few centimeters. She called forth her powers and turned some of the dirt on the ground into a glowing sphere that lit up the tunnel brightly. Natalie turned in a circle observing her surroundings and found that there were six tunnels leading out from the spot she was standing on. Spinning around with her eyes closed Natalie chose to go down the tunnel that she stopped on. As she walked past the entrance she left a blue glowing hand print on the side to let her know that she had been down this way, and to help her find her way back if she got lost. Moving down the dusty hallways Natalie could see brackets on the wall that held crumbling torches from ages past. After 5 minuets of walking through the twisting passage ways Natalie saw a soft beacon of light shining out from an alcove in the wall. Moving towards it she was shocked to discover a set of peep holes like the ones that you saw in old spy or haunted house movies moving up to the wall the made her self taller and looked out in to the room that the peep holes over looked. Natalie was surprised to see that it was the inside of the kitchens that she could see into. Natalie stepped back and shrunk to her normal height. She frowned puzzled and the kept moving along in the direction she was before.

After another 10 minuets of walking she came across another set of peep holes these ones she was shocked to discover looked into the private chambers of Professor Vector, whom was currently in the room reading a book. Natalie quickly stepped away and continued walking, after waking around for a good 20 minuets and going up several flights of stairs Natalie had discovered many more peep holes all over looking important rooms and corridors. Just as she rounded a corner she came across another central chamber like the one she had first climbed into. She looked around and not spying any hand print she climbed the ladder and opened the trap door a crack seeing no light in the room Natalie crawled out of the door in the floor and found her self standing in a huge room that was full to the brim with books, scrolls, maps, and stacks of parchment. Like her rooms there was no dust anywhere and once again a fire leapt to life in the fire place as well as several torches that looked remarkable new sprang to life. Natalie froze and listened intently she could hear some one breathing deeply like they were asleep then a snort and a hard voice called out.

"Who's there?" the voice came from the portrait above the fire and a regal looking lady with luscious back hair, stormy grey eyes and high cheek bones.

"Well?" The lady looked at her assessing the girl that stood before her radiating a still and strange form of power

"My name is Natalie ma'am" the lady's eyes widened slightly but that was her only movement.

"pleased to meet you Natalie my name is Rowena" the portrait look for some kind of reaction, when she got none she continued "looks like you found my chambers well feel free to explore but try not to touch anything"

Natalie nodded

"Thank you ma'am" she moved to the door way and found that she was on a landing with another door across from her and some stairs leading down wards.

'This is similar to my chambers, only bigger' Natalie thought. She walked across the landing and pushed open the heavy oak door inside was a large room almost the same size as Natalie's library. Inside this room where benches with cauldrons or all different materials, various potion making tools, more stacks of parchments, quills, books some still open to a specific page and various other tools. Along one wall was a shelf holding various different types of rocks and metals along another wall above one of the benches was a book shelf with various books neatly shelved on it and on the opposite wall was a portrait frame, once again with Rowena inside sitting patently as Natalie wandered around the room looking at everything there.

"This was my laboratory" the lady said in her soft no nonsense voice. "I worked on refining potions and spells here, especially wards and bonding spells to stones and metals"

Natalie nodded silently the place felt a little strange to her senses like a lot of emotion had been poured out into this place. She moved out the door and down the stairs and entered a huge common room but unlike Natalie's this was square and the colour scheme was bronze and a periwinkle blue. Over in one corner was a massive fire place surrounded by blue couches with bronze coloured throw pillows. A massive rug on the ground depicted a bronze raven on a blue background. In the centre of the room also had a massive round dining table made from cedar wood the table was so big that at least 20 chairs could sit around it comfortably. To the left of the table running along the whole wall was a massive floor to ceiling book case crammed neatly with books in all different colours, shapes and sizes. In the corner adjacent to the fireplace closest to the stairs that Natalie had just come from was a huge life size portrait with the witch to whom the rooms belonged to who now sat in a stylish medieval chair.

"The stairs up from here on the other side of you are to my personal chambers. If you want you can come back in and look at them, but not today. Come back in a month, and after you have found the other threes chambers" The witch spoke

"Pardon" Natalie didn't understand what she was talking about

"You find out by then" the witch stood to leave "good by my young friend" and with that she was gone.

Natalie wondered slowly back to her rooms retracing her steps using the blue glowing hand prints she had left behind. As she emerged from the trap door she noticed that the fire had died down and that Hermione had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs a large tome in her lap.

Natalie quickly summoned one of the house elves from the kitchen that had become attached to the girl.

"Good evening Miss Natalie how may Flopsy be of service?" the house elf bowed low.

"Hello Flopsy, can you take Miss Granger back to the Gryffindor tower and put her into bed. Thanks heaps"

The elf nodded and snapped her fingers and disappeared taking the sleeping girl with her. Natalie yawned and headed down the stairs to her common room when she got there a figure that had been sitting on one of the couches by the fire leapt to their feet.

"Draco?" Natalie stopped and stared at the figure. "How long have you been waiting?"

"I came up here an hour after dinner but you weren't here, and Granger said that you had disappeared a while ago."

"oh." Natalie looked at him he was starting at her "I guess I just go lost in a book where Hermione could see me"

"Ok" Draco just stood there and the silence was awkward.

"Come up to my rooms, I need a bath and I can transfigure you some bathers and you can join me" Draco stared at her "what I will be wearing bathers too" she started up the stairs "sheesh"

The two settled down into a large hot bubble bath after Natalie had enlarged the black granite bath to accommodate them both. Natalie was wearing a black and silver bikini with her hair tied into a loose bun and Draco was wearing some black and silver board shorts.

"So how's life for you Draco?" the innocent question cause the boy to slump in the tub and almost dunk his entire head under the water. "That bad huh?"

"I just can't stand it anymore" the blond sighed "everybody expects me to conform to this Draco Malfoy that they want me to be and I don't like that person."

Natalie gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I mean I just want to be me and be able to do and say the things I want and to be able to befriend the people I want."

Natalie was reading such deep feelings of sadness and loneliness coming from the boy that she moved next to him and sung an arm around his wait leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well look at it this way, this gives you the opportunity to discover who you really are and decide on what kind of person you want to be. It will help you to make decisions later on in life and then when you turn 17 you can throw in the towel and go your own way. It's not who we are but the choices that we make that define us. We can be the richest person in the world but it's what we do with the money that will class us as good, bad or completely stupid. Just like you. You are only just richer that I am, ok probably not as rich as me as your family will have spent a lot so money this year and I was only a few Galleons second to you, but what you father does with his money gets him classes as powerful. You as his son are then stereotyped to act a certain way, but you could be different make different choices live differently and at differently. It doesn't matter what other people want you to be or tell you to be, because in the end it is you who is living the life not some one else."

Draco was silent for a few moments

"Thanks" he whispered pulling Natalie into a wet hug. "Mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Not a problem, I make my bed bigger and you and bunk with me. I'm too tired to make a new bed.

Draco laughed and shooed Natalie out so he could get changed into the pajamas she had just made for him.

'I'm glad I have her as a friend' he thought to himself.

"No really Potions is just like muggle Chemistry. They both involve adding the right ingredients to make a mixture for a specific purpose. Only Chemistry goes even more in depth and looks at the building blocks of the universe atoms. Atoms are the basis for my powers by the way. They are these tiny little things that have nucleus, that's the center in the nucleus there are protons, which are positively charged and neutrons which have no charge. The amount of protons dictates what element the atom is while the combined number of protons and neutrons make up the atomic mass number. The nucleus is then had electrons which are negatively charged, orbiting around it in shells. A typical atom has equal amount of protons and neutrons making it neutral, while an ion is something that had a charge either by having more or less electrons that protons." Natalie stopped to take a breath.

"You do realize that all of that went right over my head" it was Friday morning Natalie and Draco where walking from Natalie's tower to the great hall for breakfast and Natalie was trying to explain how Potions was similar to Chemistry.

"Sorry. I was top of my class for science back home."

"Science?"

"A muggle class that uses theories similar to the basic principals of potions and transfiguration to explain how things work in the world"

"Oh" by this time they had arrived in the great hall. "Well see you in potions"

"See ya" Natalie walked off to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny.

"You so like him"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"You so like Harry"

"Shut up, at least I admit it"

"Well I don't so there's nothing to admit" Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice as Natalie took a bite of eggs and looked over at the Slytherin table, but couldn't say anything as Ron sat down next to them in a foul mood.

"What's up his…?" Natalie questioned Ginny in a quiet whisper

"Oh he's just being a prat about Harry being a champion" Ginny said loudly glaring at her brother who muttered darkly and stabbed at his sausage. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"What are you wearing Warnock?" a snooty voice came from behind them breaking the girls out of their 'who can annoy Ron the most with glares contest'. They turned around only to be met with the pug nose of Pansy Parkinson, along with the three girls that had threatened Natalie before.

"I do believe it's my training uniform" Natalie said looking down at it then back that the girls.

"What training to be a loser uniform" one of the girls asked

"Are you calling me a loser?" a male voice asked

"Oliver" squeaked one of the girls quickly patting her hair.

"You must be because if she is training to be a loser I must be a loser to teach her to be one" he smirked at the girls after winking at Natalie and Ginny.

"No Oliver, of course we didn't mean you were a loser" simpered the same girl are before "we just meant that Warnock is a loser and you shouldn't hang around her"

Oliver glared at the four girls before him "I'll have you know that Natalie here is one of the coolest people I know. Not to mention I think that I would know her better that you lot as I teach her almost every day and you do not interact with her except to harass her." The girls looked scared as the volume of Oliver's voice had risen though out his tirade.

"30 points each for harassment and detentions with filch on Sunday night." With that he strode out of the great hall Natalie following him silently to let him cool down.

"The nerve of those girls" he muttered taking out his sword and started swing it around in loosening up exercises. Natalie glad that she hadn't been following too close copied the actions.

After loosening up for a while and then starching in silence they circled each other looking for and opening in their opponent's defense Natalie threw a lightning bolt at the ground near Oliver and his eyes darted to the scorch mark near his feet. This was enough for Natalie as she lunged forward and swinging her sword in an arc to wards his arm. Oliver caught it just in time and parried the blow with sudden strength that it caused Natalie to step backwards and lose her balance as one foot landed on a rock. Oliver swung his sword at her and the tip lightly scratched her cheek it would have cut deeper but they had blunted the blades for practicing. Natalie ducked his next blow then swung her sword up to get him in the stomach but he twisted away. Natalie quickly twisted in the same direction using her sing s momentum to bring the sword around in an arc that gave a bone jarring blow as the swords met at the hilts. The swords now locked in a battle of will and strength quivered as ground was given and taken in grunted battle. Natalie suddenly gave way sacrificing her ground to cause Oliver to stagger forward unfortunately his reflexes were faster that she anticipated and as she brought her foot up to kick the back of his knee her twisted around and caught her foot, then swinging her sword her managed to throw it from her grip. He then brought the tip of his sword to her neck.

"Yield?"

"Yield" Oliver however did not let go.

"You have improved slightly on your reflexes and your blows have a lot more strength to them now, but your footing still needs a lot more work." He released her foot and they bowed to each other. They then sat on the grass under the shade of "their" willow and started meditating exercises.

_Natalie found herself wandering the halls of Hogwarts again. This time she knew she was not in a dream because she had pinched herself and felt pain. She wondered if she could find the man with the brown hair and the blue eyes from last time. He had said his name was Tristan Warnock, so that must mean that he was a relative of hers and as she looked around she figured that she was some many years in the past as the walls, tapestries and paintings looked newer, brighter and different. There also wasn't a great deal of them, not like in her time where the walls were covering in them. In this time there were a only a few here and there. She saw a young man up a head with messy black hair and a lean figure._

"_Harry?" she questioned _

_The man turned around and Natalie saw that he had brown eyes not emerald green like Harry did._

"_Oh sorry I thought you where some one I know. Umm if it's not too much trouble can you tell me what year it is?" the man gave her a strange look._

"_It is 991 AD mi lady, and if it is not too rude to ask. May I enquire as to who you might be? You are obviously not one of the students here." Natalie looked down to find that she was wearing her training gear._

'_I must have fallen asleep with it on' she thought to her self_

"_Yes sorry. my name is Natalie and no I'm not one of your students, at least not yet anyways, may I ask your name?" this question earned another strange look._

"_Why I'm Godric Gryffindor on of the founders of this here school"_

"_Oh" Natalie looked at him. "Well then I suppose if I'm going to make regular appearances then I better let you all know. Can I have a meeting with all the founders, as well as Tristan Warnock, if he's here that is?"_

"_Most certainly madam, come this way and I will make the appropriate arrangements" with that he took Natalie's arm and led her down several corridors only stopping once to order a student to summon the founders and Tristan to Godric's office. As they approached their destination Natalie noticed that it was a large gargoyle remarkable like the one outside the headmaster's office that they stopped out side. Godric muttered something under his breath and the gargoyle moved aside and Natalie and Godric ascended the spiraling stone steps to a cozy circular office with a roaring fire and beautifully embroidered armchairs and couches. Godric waved Natalie to the armchair farthest from the fire and facing the rest of the chairs._

"_Tea?" came the question from the deep voice that belonged to the young man_

"_Er, yes please" Natalie replied thinking that it would calm her nerves making her able to think easier. As the minutes passed the room filled with the needed guests and Natalie almost gasped as a tall lady with dark hair and grey eyes stepped in. the lady from those rooms was Rowena __Ravenclaw.__ Finally the room was full with three men and two females present plus Natalie sitting in her chair. Tristan obviously recognizing Natalie was staring at her with his bright blue eyes. His brown curly hair was damp and was plastered around his finely chiseled face. Next to him sat a thin many with sharp boney features, long black hair and eyes that looked to be black, his thin black eyebrows where raised at Godric, he was dressed in fine looking green robes accented in silver threads._

'_That must be Salazar Slytherin' Natalie thought taking a sip of her tea_

_On the left of Tristan sat Rowena regarding Natalie shrewdly sitting straight and stiff. Next to her sat a small petite woman with soft curls in a honey blonde __colour__ she had soft warm brown eyes and she was smiling at Natalie showing off a dimple on either side of her face._

'_Then this must be Helga Hufflepuff' at this point Godric cleared his throat. _

"_This here is Natalie and she is the one that has requested this meeting. I found her wandering the halls on my way from lunch"_

"_I've seen you before" Tristan spoke up "you appeared in my chambers a few weeks ago"_

"_Yes I did" Natalie placed the now empty cup and saucer on to a table near by "it seems that sometimes when I fall asleep I come here and I am able to interact with people and objects hear, unlike in a proper dream. Here I can her hurt and I can feel things and I can control what happens. So I don't think this is a dream. Anyways it has been happening more frequently now like the magic that brings me hear is stabilizing most the time I just wonder the halls or I'm out side but the other day I started a group of students in a garden as I suddenly appeared out of no where."_

"_That must have been what my second year students were talking about" it was Helga that spoke._

"_I'm very sorry for that ma'am" Natalie apologized._

"_That's alright dear, continue on"_

"_Ok. The year I'm from is 1994 so that's 1002 years in the future. I just came to Hogwarts because I only got my powers recently. I was sleeping one night and a flash of light woke me up and a voice told me it had given me powers and I can control; air, earth, fire, water, the weather and change one thing into another. I can also read peoples emotions. I can't use a wand because I don't think I have that kind of magic in me. Oh and I am also some how related to Tristan here."_

"_What? How?" Tristan was eager to know_

"_Well my last name is Warnock as well and in my time I and the "Current Heir" or "Primary Owner" of the Warnock family vault in Gringotts in London. Vault 42"_

"_That's my vault" Tristan looked at her "you must be a direct descendent then"_

"_Really great" Natalie beamed at him_

"_That is all well and good but what does that have to do with us" Slytherin asked looking at her training gear with a mix of interest and distain."_

"_Well if my guesses are correct from now on every night in my time, which is usually day in yours I will appear here in your time, and I thought I better let you know so as you don't meet me in some dark corridor and do away with me."_

"_That's a very clever idea" Rowena spoke "are you in my house then?"_

"_Actually I'm not in any house" there was a gasp from Hufflepuff "the sorting hat said I had equal attributes from all the houses and could not put me in just one. So I am my own house I guess."_

"_That is very interesting" Godric spoke "next time you come to us come to the great hall there is usually someone there and we will start to teach you the ways of the founders." _


	8. wands and malfoys

December started with delighted shriek emitting from the tower whose single resident woke up to find the world blanketed in white.

Natalie had never seen snow before in real life; sure she had seen it on TV or in movies but that wasn't the same as being able to go out side and touch it and make snow angels and snow balls. This is exactly what she did, instead of her normal training program she made snow balls and practiced her aim as well as her running in different terrain and not to mention her control over the water element by employing her creative side to construct ice sculptures in the entrance hall and on the front steps.

By the time everyone else was up on the wondrous white Wednesday morning Natalie had changed from her sopping wet training gear into her nice warm school robes as was sitting in the comfiest armchair in the Gryffindor tower. It was halfway through breakfast when she found out that as a foreigner she would have to attend the Yule ball and dance in the opening dance.

~*INSERTBREAKHERE*~

"Hey Oliver….?"

"Yes Natalie?" they were sitting in an unused classroom working on some theory

"Have you been told about the Yule ball?"

"That you have to attend? Yes I have" Natalie nodded looking out the window at the grey clouds gathering, she didn't like the idea much as she didn't have a dress….or a date.

"Can you please be my date?"

"What's this? the great Natalie finds herself unable to resist my charm?" Natalie snorted at this

"No, I just thought that it would be nice to go with a friend, no strings attached" she looked at him searching his face for an answer.

"Sure I'll go with you" Oliver grinned at his student as she sighed with relief

"Great! Oh and we have to dance in the opening dance" Natalie smirked at him, then asked sweetly "And just so I can go shopping, which one of us is wearing the dress?"

The room echoed with the sound of Oliver smacking Natalie on the arm. She just poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, real mature" Oliver told her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I had a deprived childhood"

"You did not"

"You're right, but hey, at least I'm better looking" a knock sounded at the door causing the banter to stop

"Come in" called Oliver shifting himself in his chair at the head of the room. The door swung open and Viktor Krum poked his head into the class room.

"I am sorry to interrupted but I was told that you vould be in here" he spoke with a thick accent and seemed fairly awkward "I vas looking for someone to practice Quidditch vith and I heard that you are in a professional team" he looked Oliver up and down, the expression on his face reveling nothing.

"Oh, I'm only in the reserves but I would love to practice with you" Oliver blushed slightly ignoring the mirth that was now very apparent on Natalie's face.

"That is very vell vith me, ve vill go now if that is all fine with you?" he directed the last part and Natalie who nodded her accent and bade farewell to both of the young men.

With nothing to do now and a while to go before dinner she gathered her things and made her way to the Slytherin common room. On her way in she passed professor Snape who glared at her silently as they walked by each other.

"Natalie." She was greeted shortly by Draco, who was sitting on the couch apparently having just finished conversing with someone.

"Hey Draco," she moved over to where he was seated "how's the homework going?'

Draco made a face and leaned back on the couch

"Fine" he stood up "come on lets go up to my dorm" he led her down a passage way and into the fourth door on the right.

"Is there no security system in place for members of the opposite sex?" Natalie asked knowing about the alarm and slide in the Gryffindor common room.

"Slytherin's are above that sort of things, we are pureblood's and not supposed to engage in that sort of activity" he gave her a look "but that's not to say we abide by those rules" Draco opened the door and held it for her as she walked inside the room.

The fourth year Slytherin boy's dorm had to be the tidiest dorm she had ever seen, there were no clothes, books, empty bottles or rubbish lying around. The beds were immaculately made and everything was in its correct place. The square room was furnished with 7 beds and matching writing desks, trunks of various woods were sitting at the ends of the beds, a door at the end of the room next to the seventh bed led off to the bath room. Draco pointed to the seventh bed at the end of the room

"Make yourself at home" he said while putting his books and parchment onto the matching writing desk that was on the opposite side of the bed to the bathroom door. She sat on the end of his four poster bed taking her shoes off and folding her legs underneath each other. She watched as Draco pulled his chair out from the desk and placed in front of the bed and sat on it so that the back of the chair was between his legs.

"What brings you to my humble dorm?" he asked leaning his arms and chin on the top of the chair.

"Well you know, I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd drop by" she grinned at him and lent back supporting herself on her arms.

"That's a lie, I know that you were in one of the upper levels of the castle," he looked at her smugly "you came all the way down here to visit me? I knew you had an attraction to me."

Natalie snorted as the statement was followed by Draco running his hand through his hair messing it up slightly.

"You wish," she retorted "I just came to catch up with my best friend as I haven't seen him all day" Draco smiled at this, his genuine smile was a lot different to the smile he used with other people. Normally his smile looked more like a smirk and was very tight around the corners of his lips but when he smiled in Natalie's company it was a cute lopsided grin which showed the dimple in his left cheek.

"Ok, I suppose I can accept that. How was your day?" he lifted his chin and gazed at the girl on the bed whose hair was a strawberry blonde today.

"Meh, ok I guess, transfiguration is so _boring_ I mean all I have to do is look at it, think of what I want and bam! Done, nothing to it, not to mention those Ravenclaw's keep asking me all these ridiculous questions about my power." She sighed and shifted so that she was lying on her back staring at the ceiling "how was your day?" she flipped over to look at him.

"Well as usual History of Magic was a waste of time so I finished my Introduction to Wizarding Society home work, then I had Herbology and a free."

"Oh yeah, that home work you were talking about, I don't get it"

Draco stared at her "what's not to get" she stuck her tongue out at him

"Not everyone was brought up to know the dinner placement of forks at a traditional wizarding ball." She shook her head "but at least now I know what fork to use at the Yule ball." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye "speaking of which, do you have a date yet?" Draco sat up straight and said stiffly

"My father required that I ask Pansy to the ball" Natalie let out a huge sigh of relief

"that's good," when she saw the expression on Draco's face she elaborated "well I asked Oliver to go with me as a friend and I didn't want to leave you with out a date, I kinda assumed that you would have one lined up….given how popular you are with the Slytherin ladies" Draco blushed at this

"Shuddup" he pulled a scrap of parchment out of his pocket and threw it at Natalie, who caught it by using her control of the wind to bring it to her fingers where she multiplied it several times.

"parchment fight!" she exclaimed and ditched all the paper balls back at him at the same time, making more as well sending volley after volley at the poor boy who could only used his wand and a trusty _Portego_ to deflect the balls all over the room. This was the moment that the other fourth year boys decided to make their entrance. Everything froze for a second and then dropped to the floor, the new arrivals stood at the door way looking very annoyed at the fact that their dorm had turned into a rubbish dump.

"I am so sorry," Natalie apologized getting up from Draco's bed "here left me fix it." She waved her hand and all the mess disappeared. Draco got up off his chair and turned to look at his dorm mates.

"What is that Mudblood doing in here spreading her filth onto all our possessions?" Theodore Nott spat out not even looking at Natalie. Natalie gasped slightly at the sound of the name, knowing that it was an insult to her of the highest level. Draco turned to her with a hard look on his face

"I think it will be best if you leave now Warnock" his face remained impassive but his eyes communicated remorse.

"As you wish," she replied grabbing her satchel and shoes and exited the room. On her way out all the boys moved out of her way giving her a wide berth as it she was toxic. The door shut and silence filled the room as Draco was stared down by the other six people belonging to the dorm.

"What would your father say if he heard that you were affiliating with a Mudblood?" Blaise asked his voice cold.

"He would congratulate me on doing my job." Several expressions flicked with curiosity but none spoke. "my _father_ has ordered me to become friends with Warnock, you do not need to know anything thing about it so you should keep your noses out of it and never insult her again or my _father_ will be having words to you" several of the boys flinched at the threat by they all silently dispersed indicating that they understood Draco's authority on this matter. "while I am on the subject it would be best if you spread the word to all Slytherin's that Natalie Warnock is off limits and anyone found to be tormenting her or other such things will be hearing from my father" the other boys nodded in accent and left quickly to spread the word before dinner. After they had left Draco sat on his bed with his head in his hands. '_What am I doing?_' he asked himself '_I don't want to follow my fathers orders, I don't want to get Natalie involved in all this_'

'_Its too late for that_' another voice in his head told him '_you got her involved from the moment you spoke to her_'

'_at least this way I can help protect her from the other Slytherin's_' with that thought in his mind he gathered his clothes and went to take a shower.

~*INSERTBREAKHERE*~

Natalie sighed as she slid between the sheets of her four poster bed, it had been a tiring evening, firstly at dinner all the Slytherin's had been staring at her and whispering, although they had done it in the usual discrete pure blooded way she new that they had their attention focused on her. Then some how the three girls that had confronted her earlier got wind of her going to the ball with Oliver and relentlessly tormented her through dinner and followed her around afterwards throwing jinxes at her, they didn't stop until Harry had come along and told them to grow up. She sighed again and as clutched her stuffed gorilla she felt a tear slide down her cheek, why couldn't she be normal? Either all magical or all muggle, it didn't bother her which one, she just wanted to fit in some where, more tears followed the first as memories of home washed over her. Right now her younger brothers would be in school, probably at lunch running all over the school playing bulldog or Aussie rules, and Cat would be at university probably in some dull lecture on economics, and her parents would be at home working their way through mounds of paperwork. Natalie's heart clenched as the emotions ripped through her, she wanted to go home, be with her family, and be carefree again. Slowly her sobs stopped and her breathing evened out and she drifted off into sleep.

_Natalie found herself as usual in the small niche in a wall that Helga had charmed her to arrive to, she quickly changed from her pajamas into the long medieval style gown that was stored in the niche making sure her hair was tidy she stepped out through the wall that was pretending to be a window. Sighing to herself she slowly made her way to Tristan's tower; she knew that she could find him there as he hardly ventured out of there except to teach the students sword fighting and broom stick flying._

"_Good Morrow cousin!" came the cheerful exclamation as the portrait hole swung open. __"How are you on this fine day?"_

_Natalie groaned and slumped into one of the high backed chair around the table. _

"_I miss my family." She laid her head on top of her arms that were resting on the cold wooden surface. Tristan put down his quill and moved over to sit next to the girl._

"_There is nothing wrong with that" he said laying a comforting hand on the girl's hair. "The best thing to do is to get on with what you have to do, then write them a letter when you have some time available."_

"_Yeah, I suppose your right; after all they do want me to study hard."_

"_There you go, now I do believe that it is time for your meditation lessons with Salazar." _

_INSERT BREAK HERE_

"_Breathe in through your nose count to seven, hold for five and then exhale for seven counts." Salazar and Natalie were seated on the grass in Salazar's privet courtyard hidden at the top of the tallest tower. A light flute and hard melody was wafting around them and the roses in full bloom where filling the air with their sweet scent. Natalie closed her eyes and complied with her instructors directions and found her self drifting into a state of just being. _

"_Now concentrate on the warm glow you feel inside yourself tell me, what __colour__ is it?" Natalie's brow furrowed as she tried to concentrate slowly she drifted more and more into herself finally she replied, "It is blue, the exact shade that the sky is just before night falls." _

"_Good, now concentrate on submersing yourself into the blue, wrap it around you like a cloak, breath it in like air tell me what you see"_

_Natalie gasped reveling in a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before. She pulled it tight all around her and breathed deeply, it felt like the softest water caressing her skin and when she breathed it was like fresh mountain air. She opened her mental eyes and saw that in the blue were tiny bolts of lightning were darting around everywhere. She faintly heard Salazar telling her to go in deeper so she did half swimming half floating, then right in the center of herself she found a core of pure white but with red veins secured around it, pulling it into itself, Natalie could feel that the ball of white wanted to be free so she started to tear at the red veins with her hands snapping them and pulling them till they came away, then with out warning the ball of white expanded and rushed past her in a tingle of energy almost blinding her in the process, when she had recovered she "swam" back to the surface of her core and discovered that it was now a brilliant blue like sea at a tropical beach. She opened her real eyes and told Salazar all that she had seen._

"_It seems to me that you have had magic in your blood from the very beginning, only someone tried to bind it away. If I am correct you should now be able to use a wand and perform proper magic" Salazar reached his hand in to his robes opposite sleeve and drew out his wand. "Probably not the best for you but it will do as a test. Give it a wave please." Natalie took the wand with trepidation, and then like she had seen all her class mates do she gave it a wave in a circular motion, "Lysdexia!" she cried and a swan made of green and black sparks emerged from her wand. She took a moment and squealed with excitement._

"_Well done, Lady Caelum" Salazar's face broke into a kind smile, which was quiet rare._

"_Lady Caelum?" queried Natalie._

"_it means Lady of the Sky" then seeing Natalie's confused look he elaborated "when a magical person releases their magic for the first time intentionally he receives his new name." he shifted to his knees and bowed low before her resting his forehead on his hand which were palm down on the grass. _

"_What are you doing?!" exclaimed Natalie_

"_Lady Caelum, you are clearly the most powerful person to have walked this earth as not only do you posses magic but you have control over life itself. You core is white, indicating your purity and wholeness and your aura is blue indicating your oneness with the earth, sea and sky." Salazar slowly lifted himself out of his bow and stood up. If you will accompany my lady we will return to inform my colleges._

"_Interesting" was all that came out of Rowena's mouth and no other words were uttered from her for a long time._

"_Excellent!" was Godric's reaction to the news accompanied by a hearty clap on the shoulder._

"_Oh how wonderful" bubbled past Helga's lips when she was informed._

_Lastly Natalie made her way to the tower to inform Tristan._

"_I see" he shifted his body weight from one leg to the other then slowly circled the girl. "I think you and I will take a walk in the forest this afternoon, we will make you a wand today."_

"_Really?" this was too much for Natalie to hope for_

"_Really" came the reply and Tristan swept Natalie up into a tight embrace. _

"_So I'm thinking rosewood, it's fragrant and though hard to work with it produces excellent results." Tristan and Natalie were walking through the forest with Tristan going up to a tree and touching it every now and then._

"_Err… does that even grow in Scotland?" _

"_Natalie, this is a magic forest, anything grows here" he paused in front of a large tree. "Go on" he motioned with his hand "use your powers to get a cylindrical piece of wood at least this long by this wide" he showed her the dimensions with his hands. "Try for a piece of wood close to the core."_

_Natalie took a deep breath and placed her palms on the bark of the tree in front of her. Focusing on her powers she extracted a piece of wood the exact dimensions that Tristan had indicated. It came out from the trunk like the wood was water._

"_Very well done Natalie, now all we need to do is find you a core."_

"_About that, I had an idea."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well since I can control the elements I thought that it would be best if I somehow incorporated them into the core."_

"_How?"_

"_well a bit like this" Natalie scooped up a hand full of earth and sent it spinning into a very thin tube about foot in length, then she called some water from a nearby stream and sent it twining with the sand then flames shot out of her palms and engulfed the tube in a fiery inferno. When the flames had extinguished the tube had evolved into a molten glass rod of all four elements being suspended in the air by Natalie's powers._

"_that could work, here put it in this" he produced a large skin of leather and Natalie let her creation pool in to it then wove the ends together to create a seamless pouch._

"_Now we start to work on the wand itself."_

_It took three hours before Natalie and Tristan were satisfied with the end result. The rosewood had been carved and sanded into a long thin rod similar to a foot long round chopstick only with a larger diameter of 4 centimeters. The liquid element core had been poured into a hole down the center of the wand then Natalie had used her powers the close over the gap so that wood was flawless. It had been engraved with runes for strength and durability and the runes had been inlaid with white Chrystal then the final product had been polished till it shone. Now it was testing time._

"_Go on Lady Caelum, we are all eager to see if your core works" Helga encouraged the girl. Natalie drew herself up and with a quick self assurance cast a solid "Lumos!" the wand tip glowed with a sudden intensity and lit up the room brilliantly._

"_It worked!" cried Godric happy as much for himself and he was for Natalie._

"_Yes it did" beamed Natalie as she faded fro the room and back to her own time._

"_Yes, it did." Echoed Tristan softly as the others left the room. "Well done, Lady Caelum" _


	9. Balls and Ideas

"I see." Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "So you've been having these dreams for how long?"

"They started a few weeks after I came here" Natalie shifted in her seat, moving the lemon sherbet that Dumbledore had given her to her other cheek.

"And you can interact with the people in these dreams?"

"Yes"

"And you feel things like bumps and knocks?"

"Yeah I get pretty sore from some of the training Tristan gives me"

"I must say Miss Warnock that this is very unusual, but you have my complete confidence in the matter after all we live a world of magic"

"Thank you professor"

"Now you also mentioned that this wand you created came back with you"

Natalie nodded "may I see it please?"

Natalie handed over her wand which she had affectionately dubbed Jane. Dumbledore laid it on his desk then waved his own wand over it a few times muttering a few things under his breath. "Well, its real, but I'm sure you knew that already." He handed it back to her "could you try a simple Lumos for me?"

Natalie complied and the usual glow emitted from the tip of the wood. "Excellent" he relaxed back into his chair "and you still have your other powers?"

"Yes sir"

"Very well, you will now be studying the same curriculum as your fellow students using your wand now instead of your powers. You lessons with Mr. Wood will also continue. Is that to your satisfaction?"

"Yes sir, thank you very much."

"very well, I hope to see you at lunch Miss Warnock, right now I do believe that you have a class to attend" Natalie recognised the dismissal and gathered her things.

On her way to History of Magic with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw she wondered if she should tell anyone or let them find out on their own. Thinking back to their reactions towards her powers she decided not to tell anyone.

Sitting in history of magic she decided to see what she could do with her magic. Aiming her wand at the quill on her desk she whispered the incantation for the levitating spell. Nothing happened, frowning Natalie whispered it again a little more forceful this time, the quill twitched as if a breeze had just blown it. Raising her voice to normal volume the repeated the phrase.

"Wingardum Leviosa" the quill jerked up in the air for a bit then fell back onto the desk. Frustrated beyond all measure Natalie threw the quill out the window and sulked for the rest of the double lesson.

"I just don't get it Draco" she wined to him in the foyer out side the great hall. "I can do the _lumos_ and _lysdexia_ spells but nothing else I try seems to work!"

"Well you can't expect to be perfect at everything first go" Draco brushed a piece of dust off Natalie's shoulder. "I took me 4 years to get where I am now, you didn't honestly expect to pick it up straight away did you?" Natalie looked away from him

"Well I thought that since I picked up my powers quickly magic would come just as easily"

"from what you've told me your powers are based on muggle science" Natalie nodded "and you knew all about how that worked from school right" Natalie nodded again "so you already had the theory part of your powers learned and then it was easy for you to put them into practise, magic on the other hand is something completely foreign to you. You have to start from scratch" then seeing the look on his friends face he added "I'll help you every night till you get some where. I'll come to your tower after dinner?"

"Yeah, thanks Draco, I don't know what I'd do with out you." She pulled him into a hug and stayed there with her head on his shoulder for some time. "I miss my home, Draco" she sniffled "I want to go back and see them" she wiped her eyes as she drew back. "I am glad that I have you here" she then left the poor boy in the niche as she fled up to the Gryffindor common room.

She didn't talk to him in Introduction into Wizarding Society and as they left he brushed passed her knocking all her books to the ground, he turned and sneered her then seeing her on her knees he left with out another word.

"Warnock!" Natalie jumped as Professor Moody barked her name.

"Yes sir?"

"Get up the front here" Natalie complied with the request and left her seat next to Ron and stood up the front of the class. "I understand that you have brought yourself down to our level and can actually use a wand now"

"Yes, sir"

"Excellent" he moved to walk away from her but suddenly whipped around "_expelliarmus_" Natalie's wand flew out of her grasp and landed half way between her and Moody. "Well, pick it up" Natalie did so and then resumed her previous spot at the front of the class; she knew she was going to be made and example of.

"_Densaugeo_"

"_Flipendo_"

"_Locomotor Mortis_"

"_Reducto_" Natalie was thrown around the class room and when Moody finally allowed her to stand she realised her teeth were growing at an alarming rate. Concentrating hard she shrunk them to their normal size only to find them growing again.

"What's wrong Warnock? Don't you know how to use a wand?" Moody growled.

"I'm sorry sir I haven't learnt many spells"

"See! There are people out there that won't wait for you to learn defensive spells, they won't wait till you're facing them, and they will attack a first year while his back is turned and wont break a sweat over it. CONSTANT VIGALANCE!" everybody in the defence class was sitting up straight and paying attention now. "You need to learn your spells know which ones counter each other and at the very least know how to conjure a basic shield." He turned his back to the class, "I want a foot long essay on why it is important to know your offensive spells as well as you defensive spells and Warnock, get a tutor I expect you to be able to use portego next week"

"Yes sir" Natalie went back to her set and collected her stuff and followed her class mates out of the classroom. She wandered the halls until she came upon the hall that led to her tower; she then dumped her stuff on one of her couches and made her way through the trapdoor in the library.

Once again she found herself wondering the dusty passageways although this time she ended up in a very small set of open plan rooms. Benches were set against the walls and they were covered in vials and cauldrons.

"Ah, Lady Caelum I see you have discovered my rooms" the familiar voice of Slytherin came floating across the room to her.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Lady Caelum"

"Because it is your name"

"I like Natalie just fine"

"I see"

"And just so you know, I'm not all powerful. I can only do two spells"

"Of course"

"And I am not all that pure either"

"Yes, my lady" Salazar just sat there in his frame with one eyebrow raised

"Are you going to just keep agreeing with me?"

"Well that depends"

Natalie sighed and wondered around the room running her fingers over the dusty surfaces she turned back to face the portrait.

"Salazar, why is normal magic not coming as easy to me as my other magic?"

"Well my lady, have you ever broken a limb? Yes? Well remember how you have to retrain that limb after it had been out of use for a long while? Well I feel that this is similar. You aren't used to using this kind of magic so your body is struggling to open the channels used for magic, I'm sure, and with time and training that you will be as proficient as your class mates."

"But if I'm as powerful as you say I am then shouldn't it come naturally?"

"Not everything in life works the way we want it to. Yes you are powerful but there are more ways of being powerful that raw energy. The ability to manipulate other to do your will is one way of being powerful, just as having large amounts of money makes you powerful."

"So I'm just supposed to accept this...weakness?"

"It's not a weakness; it is in fact, a very valuable lesson to learn. Patience is a virtue that not many can master any more, but is one of the most valuable temperaments to have when dealing with magic."

Natalie sighed and wiped some more dust off the benches "I hate not being able to do things." Sighing she sat down in the dust and closed he eyes, meditating on the blue glow behind her eye lids. After a time had passed she sighed and stretched, she stood up in one swift movement, leaving the dusty room behind and trekked back to her chambers.

Astronomy came and went with hushed whispers and gasps of pleasure as the whole year turned out for a meteor shower. Natalie sat towards the back of the class every so often pulling her wand out and trying a whispered levitation spell. Getting more and more upset at her lack of progress as the night wore on. When she got back to her tower she was tired and almost in tears. She threw bag onto the table and sat on the couch releasing her frustrations by throwing fireballs into the already crackling fireplace.

"Whoa, bad time?" the question came from the doorway where Draco stood, his uniform rumpled and his hair a mess.

"What do you want?" the question was ground out as Natalie remembered his treatment earlier in the day.

"I promised you I would help you train every night, so here I am." He shuffled his feet "and I'm sorry for how I treated you this afternoon I was rude I know."

Natalie said nothing, but she moved further to the side on the couch so that Draco could sit next to her. He dropped his bag at his feet and drew his wand.

"So are we going to learn something or not?" his casual manner drew Natalie to relaxing and she reluctantly pulled her want from the arm holster she had it stowed in.

"I guess." She grumbled and their lessons began.

Slowly the days passed each blurring into each other as the days grew colder. Christmas was looming and so was the Yule ball. Natalie's lessons with Draco where becoming worse as she became more and more disappointed in how slow she was learning this new style of magic. Draco was becoming more and more intolerant to her lack of patience and nerves where running high. Then one night just before the Yule ball Draco snapped,

"I can't help you if you refuse to help yourself!" he was pacing around the room his hand in his hair already mussed from his frustrations

"I am trying to help myself!" Natalie retorted "I can't help it if you're a bad teacher"

"What else can I do? You refuse to be patient with yourself. How else are you supposed to get the magic flowing through your arm and into your wand if it's not in a calm liquid like state?"

" I don't know, if I knew don't you think I would be able to cast spells by now instead of only being able to do a half assed lumos?"

"That is it! I'm sick of trying to help you only to have it thrown back in my face. Come back to me when you decide not to be such a cow." Draco picked up his bag and stormed from the tower, slamming the portrait behind him. Natalie sat back down in a huff, how dare he? It's not her fault that the magic just wouldn't come to her, she been getting lessons from both Draco and from Godric and neither of them had made any progress with her passed a very limp levitation spell.

Neither Draco nor Natalie made any effort to break the silence as the days to the ball slipped away. Natalie filled in the gap left by her best friend with intense training in her elements and sword fighting, somehow also managing to find the time to go dress shopping with Ginny and Hermione. But she felt miserable without her blond companion to laugh with in classes. A few times she caught him staring at her but whenever she made eye contact Draco would just frown and look away. Neither of them were willing to give up the fight.

~*INSERTBREAKHERE*~

It was after Hermione's dramatic entrance that Natalie descended the staircase, her hair was its normal chocolate brown colour and was cascading down her shoulders in gentle curls. Her dress was a light champagne colour that was slinky and hugged her body in the right places. The girls had added some alterations to the dress and it now sported a halter neck that was slit very low. The back of the dress was practically nonexistent and they had cut out areas on both side and in the middle exposing the belly button ring that Natalie was wearing. The silky material slid down her body and pooled at her feet. Oliver who seemed to be the only one paying attention whistled lowly,

"Clean up pretty nicely Warnock" he took her arm as she reached the bottom and escorted her over to where the champions where waiting with their partners.

"You don't look too bad yourself Oliver" she smiled shyly, it had taken Ginny a while to convince her that no the cut outs didn't make her look like a slag but she was still a little self conscious. They stopped talking as they walked in arm in arm, and their first dance was done in silence as they both concentrated on not tripping the other up. As the night wore on they both loosened up, steering clear of the dance floor in favour of making bets on the Weasley twins and other people in the crowd. Shortly before 10 Oliver excused himself saying that he had quidditch practice early the next morning, suddenly Natalie found herself all alone in the large crowd.

Draco had been watching the brunette all night, from the moment she had made her breath taking appearance down the stairs, through all the dancing and now he was watching her as she sat in her seat slumped miserably over a drink. Pansy had grown tired of his lack of attention and had left him to go dance with a much older Slytherin boy. He hadn't spoken to her since that night in the tower, while he would never take back the words he'd said, he regretted that the silence between then had lasted this long. He knew he would have to break it soon as his father had requested that he invite Natalie to accompany him to the ministries New Years Eve ball.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing down his black dress robes he made is way over to the moping girl.

"What's a pretty girl like you sitting on the side lines?"

Natalie looked up into the grey eyes that were boring down into her own and attempted a flop of a smile.

"Pfft, there are no good looking gentlemen I want to dance with."

"Good thing I'm good looking."

Natalie snorted but accepted his offered hand anyway, they kept to the fringes of the pulsating mass on the dance floor and kind of stood there swaying while looking everywhere but each other.

"I'm sorry for being so difficult." Natalie blurted out over the wails of the singer. "I really suck at sucking, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Draco looked at Natalie taking in her expression and her hands twisting her dress.

"You are forgiven, I won't promise to teach you any more, but I will promise to help you study."

Natalie smiled up at his and then took his hand and used it to spin herself around, laughing they spent the next hour making up stupid dance moves and Natalie took him through her arsenal of old school muggle dance moves. Most of them were lost on Draco who'd never seen a sprinkler nor used a lawn mower but they had fun none the less. When the night was over he escorted her back up to her tower, as Pansy had disappeared with someone else and he would have felt bad for her to go back alone.

As they were standing outside her door he passed on the invitation to attend the ministry ball and explained that she would have to stay with the Malfoy's for a few days before and a few days after for transportation reasons. She accepted all this and when it came time to leave she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Thank you Draco. You're a good guy despite what people say" He held his breath as she rose up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." He stood outside her tower for a while staring into the distance, his hand resting on his cheek.

"No, I'm a good person _in spite_ of what people say."

~*INSERTBREAKHERE*~

_ "Godric!"_

_The burly man jumped and nearly sliced his thumb open with the carving knife he was using to whittle a piece of wood._

_ "Great jumping frogs' girl, you startled me!"_

_ "Sorry." Natalie only half meant it, she took a small amount of pleasure in catching her teacher unawares. "Anyway, I have plan for my training."_

_Training was a very loose term for what she did in her sessions with Godric, usually it consisted of Godric carving something or another out of wood while going through a list of incantations and their wand movements for Natalie to try, they were hoping to see if she had a knack for any particular spell and then they would work from there. So far she could still only do three spells and only weakly at that. _

_ "A friend from my time gave me an idea and I think the best place for me to start would be theory. I have NO idea how this magic stuff is supposed to work so maybe if we go through the theory then I might be able to figure some of this out." She looked expectantly at Godric and saw him nodding his head in agreement. _

_ "Let's go visit Rowena, she's the best person to teach you theory, after a few lessons with her you will have magical theory oozing out of your ears."_

_They found Rowena tending to a garden bed in a small courtyard that was attached to her rooms, she was ecstatic when Natalie asked if she could learn from the wise women. _

_ "Of course! It has been years since I have taken on a student, oh this will be ever so much fun." she bade Natalie to sit right then and there and launched into a long complicated monologue that it took Natalie three goes to break into the dialogue. _

_ "Rowena!"_

_ "Sorry dear, what did you want to say?"_

_ "I said I need to learn the basics first, the things you would normally explain to a child and then work up from there. "_

_ "Oh my, I supposed you did not understand I word I just said. Alright then, we'll start at the beginning. Cores."_

_Natalie spent the next three hours sitting in the sunny courtyard listening to Rowena explain a witches magical core, its purpose and the significance of colours. They started at the very basics of what the core did and what happened when the core was drained, Natalie asked a lot of questions which kept Rowena very happy. _

_ "I love a student that asks questions, it shows that they are thinking for themselves not just sitting there daydreaming."_

_By the time lunch rolled around both women were as hungry as if they'd spent the entire time doing physical labour. As they sat in the great hall up on the dais the two were joined by Salazar who questioned their progress._

_ "Gryffindor told me your plan and I think it is a most sensible course of action. Everything in magic is built on logic, even though magic itself seems to defy logic, if you delve deep enough into the theory you will see that the magical world is ruled by order and reason just like everything else around us."_

_After lunch Natalie doing Helga in the hospital wing, giving the nurses aid in healing the sick and injured students all the while Helga kept up a constant stream of commentary about what had happened, why it had gone wrong, and how they were now fixing it. This caused Natalie to ask even more questions about spell casting and Helga, ever the teacher, used the opportunity to have the students themselves answer the questions and rewarded point for those that gave excellent explanations. _

_By the time that Natalie fell asleep again her brain felt stuffed to the brim and she hoped that it was not too close to morning in her world so she could remain asleep for a while and let her brain sort out all the information that had been crammed into it. Hopefully when she awoke she would have a much better understanding of magic._


	10. Bad feeling and a breakthrough

I meant to put this note at the end of the last chapter so here it is now.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy smashing out chapters to a novel of my own devising and have sadly neglected this one. At the moment I am unemployed so I will attempt to be a good writer and get out the remaining chapters of this one in between typing up my other story (I hand write most of the time). Our remaining time together in this story is short but I am leaving room for a sequel if the mood so strikes me to write fanfiction again (I'm a naughty write that currently has 3 novels on the go, 3 on pause and 11 waiting to be written)

Never the less on with the story!

~*INSERTBREAKHERE*~

Natalie sat in her main room books spread out all over her massive table and a cup of tea clutched between her hands as she scanned the pages in front of her. She was still struggling with the chill of winter, so very different to the mildness of home.

The text in front of her was a very old tome from centuries ago but was very adept at explaining magical theory concepts that most books to for granted as prior knowledge. She wished that she'd been introduced to magic along with the rest of her peers in first year. So much of that they were doing was foreign to her, thankfully the work she was putting in studying the theory intensely was paying off and she'd managed to get a much better result with her spells in the few days since she's started.

A knock sounded on her portrait hole before the entrance swung open to admit both Draco and Luscious Malfoy into her rooms,

"Draco! Mr Malfoy, is it that time already?" She leapt up from her seat and banished her tea away with her powers, she was not about to embarrass herself in front of her best friends dad by failing with her wand.

"We are running a bit early Miss Warnock but none the less if you are ready we shall depart." Luscious gracefully bowed his head in greeting and then slipped his wand out of his sleeve. "I assumed that these are your things?"

He was indicating a small overnight bag and her broom, Draco had told her that there was plenty of space at the manor for flying and she would sorely regret not bringing her broom. When she nodded yes he silently levitated her things and left the room, Draco shook his head after him then gallantly offered her his arm and they followed the aristocrat out onto the grounds and into Hogsmead.

"We will be going by floo, father first, you next and I'll come last." Draco pushed open the door to the flooing station and then paid the attended a few sickles ignoring Natalie's protests about money.

"I am as rich as you are pretty boy, I can pay my own way." She scowled at him as he offered her the pot of floo powder but Mr Malfoy cut off his response.

"That may be so my dear, but a gentlemen never lets a lady pay and my son is always a gentlemen."

Natalie held in her giggles until Luscious had disappeared through the floo,

"Are you sure he's talking about you?" she poked Draco in the side and he looked sour at her jibes.

"Just go." He pushed her towards the flames.

"Malfoy Manner." She enunciated succinctly as she tossed the powder into the flames and then stepped in. She tucked in her elbows and tried not to stagger as she came out the fire place on the other end, a strong hand gripped her arm and righted her then quickly dusted off the soot from her clothes.

"Thank you." She told the stiff faced man gratefully.

"We do not speak to the hired help Miss Warnock, they are not paid for their conversation." Luscious was waiting for them standing regally to one side of the small richly decorated receiving room. She noticed that her bags were already gone as she was guided over to the other side to make room for Draco as she stepped gracefully out of the fireplace.

"Tea will be served in the parlour in ten minutes." the man that Natalie assumed to be a butler spoke in a quite but posh voice.

"Draco, show Miss Warnock to her room so she can freshen up, then meet us in the parlour. Don't make us wait." With that statement he glided out of the room and disappeared into the labyrinth of hall ways.

"Come on Natalie, I'll show you to your room, it's in the guest wing." Draco guided her out of the receiving room and led her down a series of corridors that left the poor girl feeling dizzy. As they went he pointed out a few of the rooms they passed and he instructed her on some of the major dos and don'ts. Natalie was feeling quite overwhelmed by the time he stopped outside a cream coloured door that was gilded in gold.

"This is your room, it's not the best guest room we have but it's still pretty nice." Draco had a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he opened the door to reveal a cosy room in neutral tones. The bed was reasonably large and looked very inviting, the fireplace was crackling merrily in a corner and there was a small desk and chair as well as a wardrobe on the opposite side. Draco opened the door that was next to the fireplace and revealed a tidy little bath room that had a claw foot bath and a vanity with a mirror.

"I'll let you get changed and then I'll cast a freshening charm on you, it's a fair walk to the parlour from the guest wing." He closed the door and Natalie dazedly took out a clean set of cloths and put them on, she tried to pick something that was not quite muggle but she didn't own any robes other than her school ones. When she opened the door again she asked Draco if it was suitable.

"Well it's no set of robes but at least you're not wearing pants. There is nothing father dislikes more than a woman wearing trousers."

As they left he pointed to her door and she noticed that there was now a plaque that read her name in an elegant script.

"Just in case you get lost." Draco teased her and he cast a series of charms on his companion, which made her feel very refreshed and ready to take on anything that the two elder Malfoy's decided to throw at her.

~*INSERTBREAKHERE*~

The air felt stuffy and the music reverberated through Natalie's skull as she made her way through the crowd of people to the refreshment table, unable to locate a pitcher of water she grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and threaded her way outside on to a balcony that over looked the gardens of whoever's manor was hosting the ministry party. She sighed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

She's spent the last two days before this event feeling like a strange new creature in a zoo as the Malfoy's showed her off at a myriad of different garden parties and social dinners. The elder Malfoy's strutted around like peacocks as they preened at the attention Natalie drew from being not only a ministry guest from Australia but also the second richest person in wizarding England. They wanted everyone to know that they were in alliance and that Natalie was a dear and very close friend of Draco's.

Tonight had been the worst so far, she'd brought a dress to wear that showed off her family colours of black, green and silver but had been accosted by Narcissa before she'd left and somehow the woman had convinced her to make a show of allegiance and mix her families silver with the Malfoy blue so that she matched Draco. The entrance she had made on the arm of the Malfoy heir had caused a flurry of whispers and pointed looks to her left hands ring finger.

The night had worn on and she had been passed around from male to male and felt up, chatted up, bored to death and accosted about her wealth, marriage intents, family ties and more alliances. She had only just escaped from one pudgy, old man with foul smelling breath with the excuse of needing to go powder her nose.

"Having fun yet?" Draco's smirk could have lit up the darkness of the night as he approached her.

"No I am not!" Natalie retorted. "I've be stepped on, spat on, sneezed on and very nearly slept on."

She plopped herself down on a bench with a huff and then waved her hand turning her dainty high heels shoes into soft fluffy slippers.

"Don't let my mother catch you wearing those." Draco warned at her content sigh but he too sat down and relaxed into the wall, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. As Natalie purposefully slurped on her drink he cracked one eye open and smiled at her. "My sentiments exactly!"

"How do you stand it, every year, multiple times a year?" Natalie rubbed her temples tiredly as she left her glass hovering in the air in front of her. She was completely over it and she'd only been involved in the society for two days.

"It helps if you grow up doing it, you don't know any different and by the time you do it's become second nature to you." He looked at his companion and took in her weary smile and pretty dress, slowly his smile turned into a frown as he remembered a hushed conversation he'd heard between his parents before they had left for the ball. "Natalie, I don't want to alarm you but I think something big is going to happen in the next few days. I don't think you're in any danger but if you are I want you to use everything you've got and run far, far away."

"_Okay_" Natalie eye balled Draco suspiciously. "Are you going to tell me anything more than this?"

"I don't know anything more, I just have a bad feeling and I want to make sure that if something happens you don't try and come find me."

"You're scaring me Draco."

"I know, but it's important that you realise your safety is more important than mine."

Natalie snorted but nodded anyway, she knew when the time came and Draco was in trouble she'd help him anyway she could and there would be nothing he could do about it. He was her best friend there was no way she would run and leave him behind to face whatever it was alone. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, shivering slightly as the warming charm that was placed over the balcony fluctuated, Draco lowered his arm and wrapped it around her tightly. Something deep in the pit of her belly lurched as his muscled arm pulled her closer but Natalie ignored it, it's wouldn't do to have a crush on her best friend, if he didn't like her back then things would never be the same.

"Do you think they've noticed we're missing?" she whispered conspiratorially to the blonde

"Probably, but I think we may sit have a few moments before they come looking for us."

Natalie hummed to herself and then stood up letting Draco's arm slide off her.

"Well I say we bite the bullet and go in now, that way we can dance with each other instead of some crusty old codger."

"Bite the bullet?"

"Just hush and come dance with me." Natalie tugged on Draco's arm and led him back inside, the heat of many bodies washed over them as they made their way to the dance floor. They gracefully waltzed around the room for many a song, Natalie very glad now for all of the dancing lessons with Oliver. It surprised Draco that no one interrupted them for the rest of the night, but he kept it to himself, suspecting that his parents had a hand in it and worried at the reasons why.

~*INSERTBREAKHERE*~

Natalie and Draco returned to Hogwarts a few days later, worn out from all the lunches and teas and dinners and chit chats that they had been dragged along to. Draco had kept an ear out for anything more of what his parent's might be planning but nothing was forthcoming, still he felt an ominous feeling and it bubbled to the surface when ever Natalie was in the same room as his parents.

Slowly they settled back into the routine of classes, homework and study and Natalie threw herself into any text book she could find learning all she could about the theory and principals of magic. Much to her delight and wonder, we diligence started to manifest itself in her spell work and very soon she was able to perform some of the very basic first year spells with minimal effort.

"Draco Check it out!" She broke though his concentration one night as they were studying in her tower and he looked up to see that her wand was out and she was levitating a large book around the room with ease. "I think I actually have this!"

Draco gave her one of his rare genuine smiles and congratulated her before attempting to go back to his essay but his parchment was pulled away from him and hung in the air just out of reach.

"Natalie what-?" he began but was cut off

"This is cause for a celebration!"

"But I have an essay due tomorrow to finish!"

"You can finish it later, it won't take long!" she took him by the arm and dragged him out of the tower to the kitchens. "Two hot chocolates with the works please!" She asked the elves kindly stooping down to be on face level with them. Draco watched on in amusement, if it had been with any of his other so called friends then he would have found the scene unnatural and just wrong, but somehow the muggle born girl made it look like it was a natural thing.

Draco let his mind wonder as they waited, Natalie had jokingly called him a cynic the other day when he'd made a comment about the way she treated those that were beneath her. She had walked past a group of girls and as she had they'd made fun of her and one of them had tripped her as she brushed past. Natalie had just picked herself up and apologised to the girl that had tripped her

"I'm sorry, I can be a bit clumsy at times. Are you alright?" she'd asked the other girl earnestly, her tormenter had just sneered at her and flounced off in the other direction.

"You know she did that on purpose?" Draco had asked drily as they had resumed their path.

"Of course." She'd replied simply

"So why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"I did, I showed her that I was the bigger person and I don't need to resort to pettiness to prove to others that I'm worth something. If I lower myself down to her level and resort to the same level of nastiness then all I do is show that I'm a brainless twit that can think past my own nose." She's turned to look at him, a piercing gaze and then continued.

"People deserve kindness not matter what, not just because some deserve it more than others but because _everyone_ is no less deserving of being dealt with politely and kindly. There is no one lesser than you and there is no one above you, we are all human, male, female, muggle, wizard, rich and poor. We all have a heart that pumps blood through our veins and we have a soul that needs loving and friendship."

He reflected on that now, did he really look down on people? Looking back at his life and even as close as last week when he'd tormented Granger he knew that the answer was sadly yes. Deep in his heart he felt a stirring, a moral conscious long disused flaring back to life and he frowned, what was this girl doing to him?

"I know something that will turn that frown upside down." Natalie's sing song voice broke through his cloud of dark thoughts. He glanced up at her and she held out a mug that was topped with whipped cream and dusted in cocoa, he took it with thanks. They walked slowly back to the tower, Natalie chatting and Draco nodding his head.

"...did you even hear what I said?"

Draco was once again taken from his reflections by his best friend who threw him a hurt look. He shook his head to clear his thought.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Don't worry it wasn't that important, are you sure you're ok Draco?" the concern on Natalie's face was touching; no one had ever shown that much concern for him before, not even his own mother.

"I'm fine" he replied with an attempt at a smile. "Just wanting to get this essay over and done with."

"Oh, ok. Well I'll leave you to it, I have to meet Oliver anyway."

"At night?"

"Yeah, he thought that since I've mastered being able to dodge spells in the day time why not try it at night so I can't see where he is."

"Right then, have fun with that. By the way, it started raining about an hour ago."

"Aww what? Are you for real?"

"Yep." Draco grinned at the miserable look on her face and laughed.

"We'll have fun getting wet while I stay night and dry with my delicious hot chocolate." He took a swig just to annoy her and scalded his tongue. Natalie took one look at his watery eyes and fish like expression of shock and burst into laughter. "But...but... you've been drinking yours this whole time!" he spluttered.

"Hel-lo, I can control it's temperature." She laughed at him again leaving him standing scowling outside of her tower as she vanished her cup and made her way out into the miserable wet of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Loyal Readers,**

**As select as you are. It is with a heavy heart that I write to you today but due to my complete and utter lack of self discipline I am afraid that this is where we must part ways. I feel that as a writer it is my duty to update this story regularly and it is also my job obligation to you, readers of fiction, to write a good, solid and well thought out story, something I regret this is not. While this story has some good points it is severely lacking in other areas. One day I may re-write the many adventures of Miss Warnock while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I feel that it may not be for a very long time. Feel free to add me to author alert as one day you may get an email alerting you to the presence of a newer much better version of this story but please, don't hold your breath.**

**I will not leave you empty handed though, to wonder about the hows, where, if's and whys. Below you will find what I have written of chapter 11 and then after it in bold font a summary of the path I had planned for Natalie to take. **

**I thank you so much for reading and stick with me through my terrible commitment to this story. May you imagination never leave you and my your day dreams take your soul to soar at new heights.**

**Love**

**Leeroy McTavish**

Chapter 11

_Natalie wondered through the halls of Hogwarts going neither here nor there, just walking trying to escape the constraints of her mind. Months had passed since she'd had her first break through and it was nearing the spring holidays. Draco had told her that once again his family requested her presence at their home for the duration of the holidays. _

_He'd been acting strange and protective of her recently, not letting her walk to her classes alone and always making sure that she was sitting with him at meals. She'd snapped at him one night when he practically dragged her away from sitting with her Hufflepuff friends at dinner. _

_ "Draco let go of me! I'm not a doll that you can drag around and does whatever you want." _

_ "I know that I just don't like you being out of my sight."_

_ "I was sitting right in your line of vision."_

_ "That's not the point."_

_ "then what is? I'm sick of you being extra moody and secretive and not telling me what's going on. I'm your best friend."_

_ "I don't know what's going on. I just have a really bad feeling, it's been growing since Christmas. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Nat and I won't let anything take you away from me."_

_ "Careful Draco, people will think you've started to develop a heart."_

_ "I know, I just...don't know anymore."_

_Natalie sighed as she continued to walk through the halls, upstairs, down stairs and through secret passageways, she knew that Draco was hiding something from her, she also knew that he acted very different around everyone else than he did around her. She'd seen him bullying first years and making fun of others when she was exploring the castle through her passageways. She didn't mention it to him as she also had overheard some Slytherins discussing about how he'd told then all that she was off limits. She'd spoken to Ginny on the Hogesmead weekend about Draco and Ginny told her what she knew of the Malfoy family and how she thought Draco was treated by his parents. _

_ "there is a lot of pressure when you're the only heir to a pureblood family. You are the only hope for the families, values, beliefs, traditions and reputation to continue as it always has. The Malfoy's are not a particularly good family, yes they donate to charities and all that but they are power hungry and ruthless. Draco is expected to become exactly like his father, looking down on anything lesser than a pureblood and not caring about anything except appearances. It would be very difficult for a teenager to overcome those expectations and become his own person with his own values and ideas, especially with a father like Luscious." _

_Natalie turned a few corners and brushed past a few students who, now used to her presence greeted her with cheerful hellos. She ignored then lost in her thoughts and it wasn't until she slammed into a solid object that she became aware of her surroundings._

_ "I am so sorry." She apologised as she stepped back and looked up into the unsmiling face of Tristan. "Um, are you alright?"_

_ "No, I am not." His reply was short and clipped._

_ "is there anything-"_

_ "No there is not, good day." With that he strode off down the hallway back in the direction that Natalie had just come from. _

_ "Odd." Natalie remarked to the now empty hall way, then she shrugged to herself, it was time for her training with Helga anyways._

~*INSERTBREAKHERE*~

_ "Helga, why am I here?"_

_ "Because you are attempting to learn how to use magic, dear." Helga raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. _

_ "No, I didn't mean the Hospital wing I meant, here as in this time. Why do I come here when I dream?" Natalie was frowning intensely at the basin she was holding under a student's arm as they drained the puss out of his wounds. _

_ "I don't know dear, perhaps there is a need for you to be with us, or there is possibly some residual magic in your tower that causes you to come here when you dream."_

_ "Hmm." Natalie went back to her thinking, it seemed to be a good day for thought, if only she could line them all up and put them in an order that made sense. Draco, harry, Oliver, Tristan and her dreaming, all whirling around and addling her brain._

**SUMMERY **

**The bad feeling Draco had was his parents plotting, during the spring holidays while Natalie was staying with them once again they surprise and threaten Natalie into a marriage contract with Draco. They get married before they go back to school but it is kept on the down low. The events of the tri-wizards tournament go on as planned and when harry returns claiming Voldemort is alive Draco and Oliver join forces to spirit Natalie away. Draco had suspected for some time that his parents were after Natalie's power and would stop at nothing to get it, with voldemort back his now wife would be in danger and their newly developed love could be used against her to get her to do his bidding. With the help of dumbledore and some advice from the founders Draco, Oliver and Natalie are able to encase Natalie in enchanted crystal with her in suspended animation until a time where it was safe for her to return. They perform the **_Fidelius__** charm on her with Oliver as the secret keeper so that Draco can never give away her location. While under the spell Natalie spends the years living in the founders time as per her dreaming, she goes on many adventures with Tristan and**_** learns a great deal more about ancient magics. Once the war is over she is brought back by Oliver and Draco and she lives happily with Draco and their children writing many a book on forgotten magic.**

**The End.**


End file.
